Ezra and Aria,the begging,middle & future
by Caitlinlouise13
Summary: Hey well this is the start of my Ezra and Aria story,I think its not good to be honest but ive always wanted to try and write something,it isnt that long to start with but I promise I shall be making it longer. Hope you like it :  x
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeey well this is my first chapter,I know its kind of crap but I will work on it I promise :).I am going to be uploading two chapters a night and I was thinking about doing this until either I get bored or people start complaining ,hope you like my story would love it if you could you know write a comment or whatever well here it is**_

_**Chapter One - Regret **_

_It has just turned one o'clock in the morning and I am already regretting coming back to Rosewood, for the last year I have been in Iceland hiding the secret about my father. My name is Aria Montgomery and I am sixteen years old that has to lie to everyone every single day. I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep, its the same pattern every single night I will go and lie down try to sleep but fail and then stay up god knows what hours thinking about the same thing over and over again Alison._

"_Aria come on wake up, you have asked me to wake you up at six thirty in the morning and now you wont get out of bed ready for your first day back at school "I slowly got out of bed and jumped into the shower washing my hair and body, as I slowly get out I shiver stepping onto the cold hard tiles but at least it is better than being back in Iceland._

_After drying my hair I went to my closet and tried on mostly everything I had after a while I finally picked an outfit supper skinny jeans, a blue crop top and a white cardie I laughed softly it's a lot different from my gothic look I used to wear. I slowly got dressed thinking about how my day would turn out ,I started on my make up primer first,foundation,concerler,eye shadow, eye liner on top and bottom,powder,pink lipstick with clear gloss on it and then last my pink blusher._

_I smiled softly as I gazed at my reflection a new me for a new year, maybe this would be the year where everything would look up, maybe it would get worse nobody knew._

_It was time to leave the house and go to sleep I kissed my mother and father goodbye and me and my younger brother Mike headed for my car, I looked around the streets even though I had lived there for most have my life it felt wrong to be back, strange like I didn't belong anywhere anymore. I shrugged the thought out of my head and got into the car starting up the engine._

_As they both pulled up at school Mike said goodbye and left to go with his friends, I smiled softly it was good to see my brother happy for once. I parked my car and started to walk up to the school my old friends came up to me and screamed "ARIA your back god how we have missed you "my 3 best friends spencer, Emily and Hannah, they all looked so different more grown up and way prettier than she remembered._

_Aria smiled at them and laughed "Hey girls I've missed you all too, I was going to call you all last night but it was the day of Alisions"she stopped talking and looked down it was too much pain to talk about it," Anyways lets get inside" They all walked in and headed for the lockers, everyone looked at Aria and smiled there was a few comments from the boys saying how fit and stuff she was but she didn't take any notice._

_Aria got a few books from her locker and looked in the mirror just to see if she looked okay, she signed and closed the locker before going to her first class, she looked at her timetable English with Mr Fitz she looked at the time and took a deep breath before walking into the class and finding a seat she looked down at a book and started to day dream. At that moment a teacher walked into the class and started to talk " Hello class I am Mr Fitz your PTA English teacher, I would like to get to know you a bit first so one by one you will come up to me and talk to me for five minutes about yourself" _

_Mr Fitz sat down in his chair and looked around the class before he looked at the first name at the register " Aria Montgomery your first" I looked up and sat next to Mr Fitz I still hadn't seen him properly I decided now was the right time" As I looked up I heard him gasp " Ah holy crap" _

_I looked at him and shook my head "I didn't know you was in this school" she whispered softly putting her head down "Anyways I am Aria Montgomery I am sixteen years old and I am studding to become a English teacher or a journalist, I have only now came back from Iceland and I am quite a boring person "she laughed softly _

_Mr Fitz just nodded listening to her "Very nice Aria, I hope you become a English teacher you seem like the type of person that would make a very good teacher and by the way your not boring not by a long shot "he said softly almost in a whisper, he passed her a book and smiled" ready the first page "_

_Aria nodded and stood up going back to her seat she opened her book and looked confused there was a piece of paper she opened it up and signed it was from Mr Fitz _

_Aria, we need to talk alone, come here at dinner time so then we can talk a few things through, Ezra._

_At that moment everything went flooding back to when they met, on the first day back from Iceland Aria had taken her brother to soccer practice and told him she was going for food, the only place she could find was a collage bar so she decided to go in there. As drinking in Iceland was okay if you were under sixteen she smiled as she ordered a little bottle of wine, she looked at it and took a sip. She slowly turned her head and saw a poster of her missing friend, that was another story that she didn't like talking about. _

_As she was looking a bit down she heard a voice "are you okay you look a bit upset?", Aria looked up and nodded softly "I guess I am just a bit jet lagged been in Europe for the last year just a bit strange to be back "Aria looked at him and smiled he was really good looking and she loved her dark brown hair, it matched hers _

_The man came closer to her and smiled back "Oh anywhere nice?" Aria bit her lip softly looking at him " No not really Iceland its quite cold there so I didn't really like it " The man laughed softly " I always wondered what's it like out there and oh by the way my name is Ezra "Aria smiled and nodded " You wouldn't like to go there trust me, nice name I'm Aria "_

_After a long time talking to each other Ezra made his move and kissed me, I pulled back and told him we couldn't do it here so he lead me into the bath room and we made out for a very long time, it might had not been the most "romantic" place in the world but I didn't care one bit_

_Once we came out he walked me to his car and we exchanged numbers, he told me he would like to hear from me and again and so did I, since that night Ezra had been in my head and now he was my PTA English teacher, she had no idea how this could have happened._

(**Well this is the end of chapter one,hope you liked it and the second chapter is much much longer than this so dont worry about it being too short for you or anything )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my second chapter, its quite long but I didn't know where was the best place to end it so I just kept on writing, hope you like it I know I only had one comment on my first chapter when I last looked at it and I would really love it if I could have a few more just to know that I am actually going okay at this.:) xxxxx **_

_**Chapter two – You're perfect**_

_After 3__rd__ period I put my books into my locker and grabbed the ones I would need for after lunch, I told the girls that I had a few things to do and that I would meet up with them later they wondered what I had to do but they just nodded .I headed for Mr Fitz room knowing this wouldn't be good._

_I got to the door and looked into the class; there he was looking amazing sitting at his desk reading someone's work smiling hopefully it was her work. As I looked down he opened the door " Aria you came come inside " I nodded and stepped inside closing the door, he was already putting down all the curtains so know body could see what was happening between us._

_As I sat down I took a deep breath and looked at him "I know things are not going to go good I'm old enough to understand that and I understand that I'm too young and things change since you are now my teacher I promise I wont make anything difficult between us and I will keep my distance "I whispered softly trying not to sound as upset as I felt._

_I looked at him and he looked surprised but also I could see the pain in his eyes, he nodded and took my hand "I think your perfect Aria I really do, when I first met you I didn't know what to do I just wanted to get to know you more, I never knew you was only sixteen you sure don't look it and I guess I didn't care at the time. What I am trying to say is I care a lot about you and I know things are not going to be the same anymore due to I'm your PTA teacher but I want to let you know I'm always here for you no matter what time it is or what the subject is about, understand?" _

_Aria stood up, her hand brushed over Ezra's and nodded "I understand and thank you it means a lot to me and have fun teaching on your first day, you will do great "I smiled softly and walked out of the door going into the bathroom I walked into one of the cubicles and sat down on the floor crying, my heart had been ripped apart by the man who meant everything to me. Even though me and Ezra had not long met I felt a connection something that I have never felt before, it felt good to be around him but now she was going to do a lot to make sure she hardly saw him._

_Days past and Aria could not stand being in the same class as him, every time she looked into his big brown eyes she just melted she couldn't concentrate and people started to notice something was wrong. After thinking about what she was going to do next she looked at a form she had gotten from the office asking to move classes from Mr Fitz to Mr Jones that was she could get away from him. _

_It was quite early in the morning when she arrived in school; her brother was off on tour with the basket ball team so he didn't need a lift which was a good thing. As she walked up the long hall way she looked around laughing softly she had so many memories here and she didn't want them to end._

_She saw Mr Fitz in the hall and looked at him "Can I talk to you for a second it won't take long?"Ezra nodded and smiled "Of course you can what can I help you with?" _

_Aria looked into his eyes trying to be strong "I would like to transfer out of your class and into Mr Jones but I need to get this form signed could you sign it for me please?" _

_Ezra's smile dropped he really didn't see this coming; he knew things would be a bit awkward between them but he didn't expect her to move classes over it "Can you come inside please?" _

_Aria nodded and opened the door going inside and sitting down at one of the desks, she looked around and signed this would probably be one of the last times she is ever in his class." What is it that you couldn't tell me out there?" she asked in a nice tone._

_He sat in one of the seats in front of her " Aria I know things have been awkward between us but you don't have to move classes, I would love to teach you your one of my top students and I really think you could become a teacher or a writer, please Aria stay in the class" he asked her_

_Aria felt a few tears flow down her face she didn't know what to say "I really want to say in your class, you're an amazing person and teacher but I think I'm making the right choice, ive thought about this for the last couple of days and I don't know what else I can do to make it any easier "_

_He shook his head " I can keep my feeling in check in class and outside of class when I see you around, I promise I wont do anything to distract you or anything "_

_Aria let a few more tears run down her face " Ezra I can't keep my feeling in check though that's the point, I don't what to do anymore, it kills me to do this but I think you would be better if I was out of your way so you don't have to see me or remind of the mistake you made " Aria left the letter on his desk and turned around crying she went to walk out of the room when he grabbed her by the hand and turned her around " Please don't do this please not now " _

_She could see the pain in Ezra's eyes she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning away and running out of the door, she gasped as the tears was flooding down her face she never wanted to see that pain she saw in his eyes again she wondered if it was not to late to go back to Iceland._

_Aria made her way to the office and give the form Mr Fitz had singed it for her, hopefully she wouldn't have to ask him anything anymore, she handed in the form and the woman shook her head "Aria I am very sorry but you can not move classes there is not any classes I can put you in, your in the highest class possible right now I'm sorry "Aria just nodded and walked out, her next lesson was English and she had to face him again._

_She didn't go straight to English she went to the bathroom to sort herself out, as she looked in the mirror she shook her head her make up had runner all down her face and she looked like a clown but she didn't care her make up was just a mask however all the pain was seeping through the cracks._

_After a few minutes she finally walked out of the bathroom and to the class, she opened the door and looked at Mr Fitz as she walked past his table, Aria put the decline form on his desk before she went to sit in her seat a row up from the back. As she sat down her friends asked her what happened but Aria just shook her head "Don't worry about it, nothing important " _

_As she looked up she looked directly into Ezra's eyes she smiled softly at him, his eyes was brighter but also still she could see that he was upset. Aria looked down and started to focus on her work she smiled reading the book Romeo and Juliet was one of her favourites she loved the idea of finding someone she loved and running away with them however live is no fair tale and some things have to end even though you don't want them too._

_As the bell went Aria started to pack her stuff up when Mr Fitz said her name "Aria may you stay behind please after the bell I just want to talk to you about the competition I am going to enter you in "Aria was surprised that he had entered her into a competition with out asking but she knew he was only trying to help, once everyone had gone she sat at the front of the desks and looked at him "Okay so what competition is it?"She asked softly in a light voice _

_He looked at her and smiled " It's a writing competition I thought you would win but I didn't know if you wanted to do is so I thought I would enter you in it as a surprise, listen hear me out before you do anything it would be a wonderful experience, you would get to go to London for four days I would have to go with you since you would have to have your English teacher with you but that doesn't matter what do you say " _

_Aria looked at him in shock she just didn't know what to say " Thank you Mr Fitz I didn't expect this at all, I mean I didn't think I was good enough to be in a competition like this, I don't know how to thank you it means a lot to me that you care" she giggled softly and looked around " Oh what's it on ?" _

_Ezra took a few books of his desk and put them on her desk "Well first you have to pick a book to write on and its on either Romeo and Juilet, Midsummers night dream or Hamlet, then after that you then you go a at least a 11 pages story on anything you wish to write on, is that okay?, if its too much then I will help you on the way things that you could write on or anything that you want to talk about " _

_Aria looked through the books and smiled " Its jut perfect, and that's very nice of you I will probably come and see you whilst your in class if that is okay to you know go over a few things, I would ask my dad for help but he goes overboard, he is trying to persuade me to go to Hollis but I am not sure yeti don't know if I like the idea of him teaching me, I wouldn't mind if I had another teacher but still I still have to think about it " Aria laughed softly and looked at him_

_Ezra laughed softly with her " I am glad you have decided to do this competition you have a very good shot in winning this and if you ever need anything when we are outside school then here is my number" he wrote his number on a piece of paper and gived it to Aria, he knew things could get better it could go both ways._

_Aria took his number and gived him a piece of paper back with her number on it " And I am going to do the same for you, if you ever need anything or fancy just hanging out I could cook for you or something I honestly don't mind, my way of saying thank you for everything you have done for me " Before she left she kissed him on the cheek and walked out before going to her car, she smiled still thinking about when she touched his skin ._

_Aria started up her car and signed as it wouldn't move she rolled her eyes and put her jacket on and grabbed her book, she started to walk it wasn't that far she would only take half n hour by walking. As she started to get to the town it started to rain but she didn't care, Aria popped in to get a skinny latte and headed back into the rain, as she sipped her coffee she started to feel really light headed and sick, she holded onto the wall and made her way to the end of the street._

_There wasn't any passing car's so she couldn't ask for help or anything, as she put her head between her legs she felt a cold touch on her arms she gasped and looked up standing in the rain was Ezra Fitz he looked at her and shook his head " Aria what's the matter why are you here standing out in the rain" _

_Aria just looked up at him in pain whispering " My car wouldn't start I started to walk home when I started to have pains in my sides, stomach and chest I didn't know what to do so I kept on walking and then I got to here and I couldn't walk anymore" Aria started to breathe in and out trying to stay calm _

_Ezra put his arms around her and picked her up "I'm taking you to my car, so I can take you home is anyone there to look after you"? He asked a bit worried. Aria looked at him and holded on tightly "No they are all out of town business and school but I'm fine honestly "she holded in her breath_

_Aria told Ezra the directions to her house and shook her head; he really didn't need to do this. As they drove to the house Aria couldn't help but look at him a few times, he was amazing she couldn't think of another better word. They turned around the corner and Aria looked at him as he parked "Thank you Ezra, this was nice of you " _

_Ezra helped her out " I'm going to stay with you just so I know you are okay if you don't mind, I just want to make sure you don't get worse " _

_Aria didn't have a word in this what so ever, he picked her up into his arms and walked to the door, she bit her lip as she opened it and tried getting out of his arms but she didn't have the strength and he did hold her quite hard so she couldn't move._

_Once the door was closed he finally put her down she smiled at him and nodded " Right thanks and I'm sure I don't have a say about if you stay or not so would you like a cup of coffee or something ?" Aria walked over to the kitchen and put some coffee into the machine, Ezra just nodded at her "sure thanks that would be nice " _

_Aria sat at the table and made the coffee she laughed lightly looking at Ezra, she couldn't believe he was standing in her house having coffee with her "Ezra can I ask you something?" _

_Ezra was curious now but also afraid of what she was going to ask "Sure you can ask away as long as I can have a question to ask you too" _

_Aria nodded and looked at him "Why are you doing this all for me, I mean you look honestly worried about me, im just wondering why?" _

_Ezra just looked at her as he drunk the first bit of his coffee " Isn't it obvious Aria, I may be your teacher but the feelings I have for you are not something that I can just switch off. I wish I didn't have these feeling for you then you wouldn't have to worry about some stupid 24 year old teacher crushing over you, I tried to hide it but so far I don't think I have been doing a good so far "He laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood._

_Aria smiled softly as she looked at him "I am glad you told me this, I am going to tell you what I think after you ask me the question so just wondering what is the question, what ever it is I shall answer it " _

_Ezra smirked softly putting his head to the side "What do you think about me, you said I could ask you anything I wanted to so this is that " _

_Aria laughed softly " Is that it well okay here goes, I think your amazing, perfect one of the most poilet,funny,intresting and if I have to say this damn good looking. My feelings are not going to change for you no matter what happens "After admitting this to him I felt much better, he knew how I felt and I knew how he felt._

_Ezra came closer to her and took her hand in his; it felt so natural he didn't care about anything apart from being with her now. Aria looked into his eyes "What do we do now "she whispered. As Ezra looked up he met her eyes "Whatever you want to do I don't mind, what you feel like doing."_

_Aria laughed softly "Sweet making me think of it, how about we just talk and see what happens, I can not think of anything else " From this moment on she knew things would get better, she didn't know how good things was going to get but she knew they would get better than they already was._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi for chapter three I thought I would do some of Ezra and Arias provs because its quite boring with just one person, hope its okay (: x **

Chapter three – Trouble

Ezra's prov

Beep Beep beep, my alarm clock starts to go off, as I look at the time I signed half past six in the morning by now I should be used to getting up this early but every single morning it was still a struggle.

After a few minutes I managed to drag my body into the hot steaming shower, as the water run down my body I started to feel relaxed nothing better than a hot shower to wake you up. The water didn't last for long as it started to get cold I got out and wrapped a white towel around my waist trying to fix my hair it was no use though it never went right in the morning no matter how hard I tried.

The time seemed to fly by as Ezra was off out to his car, it was quite cold out today but he didn't care he was off to school and he loved nothing better than teaching there was also another reason Aria but he knew he had to be careful around her. Ezra didn't want things to get to far he knew he could get in trouble but every time he tried to stop he could feel his heart break in two, he tried to find her faults but she didn't have any she was just perfect.

I stopped of at starbucks to get a coffee to go, as I got inside I could see a girl sitting down reading to kill mocking birds, I smiled softly I'm glad someone was reading it, not a lot of people like it. As I ordered my coffee I looked over to the girl to see that it was Aria, I smiled softly see what I mean no faults she was reading a book that nobody hardly liked, she was just perfect.

Aria recognised me and smiled softly giving me a soft wave before putting her jacket on to go, I had to say something to her before she left but I had to make sure I didn't sound stupid, all of a sudden I felt all nervous I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

I could see she was heading for the door so I grabbed my coffee in my hand, it was too hot and started to burn through my hand but I didn't care I just needed to talk to Aria, I got to the door first and opened it "After you "I said softly smiling at her, when she said thank you and looked at me my heart stopped she was breath taking beautiful I couldn't stop looking into her big brown eyes.

As I got outside I saw her walking down the road to school I looked at her "Aria, are you walking to school?" I saw her freeze when I talked to her she slowly turned round and nodded "Yeah nice day out why not and my brother asked for the car and I wasn't ready to go to school so I said I would walk"

Ezra knew that he was taking a big risk he could loose everything but he didn't care one bit anymore "Why don't I give you a lift I mean it isn't far and it looks like its about to rain, I mean you have been bard the last week or so I don't want you to get bard again, so what do you say?" he asked with a hind of nervousness.

Aria bit her lip thinking and smiled " That would be really nice Mr Fitz thank you, and its early so nobody would see me with you or anything and I just wanted to say thank you for the other night it mean a lot to me to brave someone to talk to and trust."

Ezra smiled as she walked up to him he shrugged softly and opened the door for her, he didn't know what was going to happen between them but he didn't care as long as he was with her and she knew he cared about her then he did not care.

I got into my car and turned the heating on full blast it was still a bit cold out and she didn't have a jacket, I loved what she was wearing though, I think they was called skinny jeans and I some kind of short top that had a pocked on it, in grey my favourite colour, her hair was curled like it normally was but she don't something different with it there was a hair band that you tie in pink going through her hair, it made her eyes stand out brighter than they already was.

The car pulled into the school as I parked the car she leaned over and kissed my cheek I looked at Aria and smiled should I move in and kiss her soft lips, after thinking for a few seconds I thought not to I didn't want to ruin what we have now, take it slow and things will go better.

They both got out of the car, I locked it and looked at her "Shall we go in; you can stay in my class I have you first anyways so know body will think anything."

Aria nodded at him as they walked together side by side into the school.

Arias prov

We was almost by his class when I seen a poster for a talent show in school I laughed softly I have always wanted to sign up for a talent show but I never had the nerves, it was later on today and I didn't know if I would be prepared or not.

I looked and went to walk away but Ezra caught my hand "Sign Aria, I know you would be amazing no matter what you sing I promise you that, I will be there watching you supporting you."

Aria couldn't help but shred a tear "Ezra that is one of the most nicest thing anybody has said to me, Okay I will it sign it I have so much to do but I guess its not about being the best its about just trying new things up "she smiled at him giving him a hug closing her eyes, as she opened him she could see him smiling he took her hand "come into my room "

Ezra took my hand and lead my into his room, he closed the door behind me and smiled "Aria I want to tell you something, I don't know how you feel but I'm crazy for you I know it might be wrong for me and you to be together but it feels right and I can't keep hiding my feelings for you I would be lying to myself and most importantly you and I am not going to do that "

I could not myself from smiling I took his hand in my mine and made small circles against his thumb "This day just keeps getting better and better, you have no idea what it feels like to hear you say that, Ezra I feel the same I didn't want to say anything because I promised myself that I was strong enough to stay away from you but I realised after a few minutes I couldn't" she whispered

I could see Ezra's smile getting wider and wider, the happiness in his eyes was too much to contain, he let out a deep breath and came closer taking her hands "I will always be there for you I promise you that no matter what happens "Ezra leaned in closer and kissed her softly lips, he smirked softly as he could feel the connection they felt. Just as they was about to sit down they heard the door going they broke apart and looked at each other I looked at him with caring and soft eyes and sat down in my seat getting out my book giggling looking like everything was normal.

**Well this is my last chapter for the night,thanks for the comments there really lovely,I will take in all the comments and make it you would like me to add something then just comment and could someone tell me a good song I could mention please :D xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Surprise

_**Hey everyone, well yet again I'm going to thank you for the very nice comments I had off you I decided to start writing this after I posted my third chapter since I was bored and stuff, hope you like it and may I just add I might not use good words to fit in that's because I can't think but ill still try and stuff oh and I know I made some mistakes in my past chapters REALLY really sorry I forgot some facts and couldn't find them but thanks for pointing them out, I would change them but for some reason it wont let me :/) xox ) **_

_**Ezra's prov**_

Everyone started flooding the hall, it was time for the talent show and I could not wait to see Aria up on stage, I had no idea what song she was doing or anything but all I knew she would be great it was also the first time anyone in the whole school would hear her sing even her friends. I felt privilege to join in on this talent show, my first year as a teacher and I was already accepted like everyone else it felt amazing.

As I looked around all Arias friend was right by me I could hear them talking on the phone I tried to listen in, the only people I could hear talking was Spencer and Emily and it was about Aria I listened in closer to see what was going on.

Spencer looked at Emily "Aria wont come on she is too scared, she doesn't want any of us there she is so nervous I don't think so is going to go through with it,"

I didn't have time to listen to Emily I got up out of my seat and went the back way to the stage, I had to see if she was okay I knew she was nervous but once she got out there I know she would be okay. I scanned the people back stage and there was Aria and the back corner all alone I couldn't bare the look of her looking upset it tore me apart.

As I walked over to her she looked at me and shook her head, once I was next to her I smiled lightly "What's happened I heard you talking on the phone with Spencer and I wanted to see if you are okay, are you nervous?"

Aria just looked at him and bit her lip " I guess I am, I-I don't really know I'm scared of what people will think of me, this is the first time I have ever singed in front of people none of my friends have never heard me and I don't think I can do it "

I could see the sadness in her eyes there was only us back stage so I wrapped my arms around her and holded her close "Hey don't worry about it you don't have to do it if you don't want to "

Aria started to laugh "Okay I'm going to do it, what would I do with out you I don't know "I felt her soft lips on mine for a few seconds before she pulled away going on stage.

I rushed back to my seat and waited for her to start.

Arias prov

I closed my eyes and thought back to me and Ezra alone, all of a sudden I felt calm now I couldn't wait to go on stage. As Lucy James the girl who was on before me took a bow I knew it was my time to go on.

As I stepped onto the stage loads of people came closer as they was waiting for someone so breathtaking they would take a bullet from the, I started to feel a bit clammy but as I turned my head to Ezra I felt better straight away.

I opened my mouth to talk "Hi everyone I have decided to do a song called behind these Hazel eyes, I hope you like it"

**Seems like just yesterday****  
><strong>**You were a part of me****  
><strong>**I used to stand so tall****  
><strong>**I used to be so strong****  
><strong>**Your arms around me tight****  
><strong>**Everything, it felt so right****  
><strong>**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong****  
><strong>**Now I can't breathe****  
><strong>**No, I can't sleep****  
><strong>**I'm barely hanging on******

**Here I am, once again****  
><strong>**I'm torn into pieces****  
><strong>**Can't deny it, can't pretend****  
><strong>**Just thought you were the one****  
><strong>**Broken up, deep inside****  
><strong>**But you won't get to see the tears I cry****  
><strong>**Behind these hazel eyes******

**I told you everything****  
><strong>**Opened up and let you in****  
><strong>**You made me feel alright****  
><strong>**For once in my life****  
><strong>**Now all that's left of me****  
><strong>**Is what I pretend to be****  
><strong>**So together, but so broken up inside****  
><strong>**'Cause I can't breathe****  
><strong>**No, I can't sleep****  
><strong>**I'm barely hangin' on******

**Here I am, once again****  
><strong>**I'm torn into pieces****  
><strong>**Can't deny it, can't pretend****  
><strong>**Just thought you were the one****  
><strong>**Broken up, deep inside****  
><strong>**But you won't get to see the tears I cry****  
><strong>**Behind these hazel eyes******

**Swallow me then spit me out****  
><strong>**For hating you, I blame myself****  
><strong>**Seeing you it kills me now****  
><strong>**No, I don't cry on the outside****  
><strong>**Anymore...****  
><strong>**Anymore...******

**Here I am, once again****  
><strong>**I'm torn into pieces****  
><strong>**Can't deny it, can't pretend****  
><strong>**Just thought you were the one****  
><strong>**Broken up, deep inside****  
><strong>**But you won't get to see the tears I cry****  
><strong>**Behind these hazel eyes******

**Here I am, once again****  
><strong>**I'm torn into pieces****  
><strong>**Can't deny it, can't pretend****  
><strong>**Just thought you were the one****  
><strong>**Broken up, deep inside****  
><strong>**But you won't get to see the tears I cry****  
><strong>**Behind these hazel eyes**

_After I finished the song I gasped and smiled, everyone was clapping and screaming I felt happy and relieved that I finally done it, I looked over too Ezra to find him standing up smiling and looking right at me he was the only person I cared about right now._

_I walked off the stage and waited to see who was going to win, me and a few others got asked to come back on the stage the tension was building up, it came down to me and Lucy I knew this was going to be a tough one. The head teacher came on to the stage and looked at us "I can now say the winner of the talent competition is …ARIA congratulations! " I gasped softly I smiled softly a tear rolled down my face; I took my prize and went back stage._

_An hour had passed and I was now in my house trying to find something to do, my parents and brother was still away and I was finding it hard with out them even though I hardly spend any time in the house. After a few minutes of thinking I went onto my laptop on face book to check my mail and notifications, just as I was about to log off I had a mail of an unknown person I clicked on it and started to read it._

_Aria, you think you have your life planned out don't you? Perfect family, perfect boyfriend or should I say teacher, perfect voice and perfect friends this is all about to change guess that back bitch is! – A x_

_I gasped looking at the screen, this could not be happening nobody knew about her and Ezra for Jesus Christ why did I have to have this now I was finally happy and boom this happens why me why me? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five – Totally sucks!**

**(Well hello everyone who is reading this message (: just thought I would say thank you for all the kind comments I didn't expect to get any and now I'm getting a few. Right well my chapter four was quite short I probably got some mistakes in it but sorry I aint that good at English no matter how much I would love to be a writer,ah well beggars can't be choosers. I just thought I would say I don't know how many chapters I am going to do but I think I'm going to keep doing them until I get worse than I already am or I have too much on.**

**Right now I am going to start revision for exams so it's kind of hard for me to write chapters and post them online so if I don't put up 2 chapters a night then hopefully I will do it every other day, fingers crossed it won't come to this. Thank you for all the support I love you all 3 Caitlin x)**

**Ezras Prov**

This was the third time that I have tried to start grading these English papers and I was getting nowhere, the first paper I read was Arias I did not realise until I seen her neat elegant handwriting saying her name at the back, she was an amazing writing concourse I knew this but this was probably one of her best papers she have ever given me so far.

As I looked up at the clock I signed softly 11am, I wanted to text her see if she wanted to come over today but I didn't know if she was doing anything or now. I left it for a few more minutes then pulled my photo out of my jeans and texted her

"**Aria, didn't know if you was up to anything today but if you are free would you like to come over and spend the day with me,E.F x **"

The text was sent I could not take it back no matter how much I thought I sounded stupid, I just couldn't think when it came to do something with Aria it was like I was in some kind of mind control she had of over me, I wasn't complaining though I actually quite enjoyed it.

I drummed my fingers against the table and waited for a reply as I saw my phone light up I smiled and opened it up

"**I would really love that, what time would you like me over?"-A x **

I started to laugh I didn't expect her to say yes, I knew she was very popular I thought she would have been busy but I am so glad she has said yes, I had so much to do to get ready I still hadn't been in the shower or anything yet.

I thought of a time and laughed

"**As soon as you can if that is okay"-E.F x " **

For the first time in years I actually felt nervous for Aria to come over, I still didn't know if we was actually going out or if it was just a one off, maybe I will find out today with the day I had in store for her.

**Arias prov**

Looking into the mirror I was unsure of my outfit, should I really wear this or something different, I had changed my outfit at least eight times already and I still wasn't sure on what I was wearing. My top was a white baggy one in a military style it was one of my favourite tops but I didn't know what Ezra would think of it, I was also wearing skinny jeans and a few bracelets just to give my outfit that bit more, my hair was curly just the way I normally have it and my make up was the same apart from I put a bit of white on my eyes just so they stand out more.

My phone started to ring I flipped it off and answered "Hey, sorry I didn't reply to your text I was just getting ready "I bit my lip softly and signed this outfit would have to stay.

I listened to Ezra talk and smiled when he asked me to come straight over, I laughed softly "Okay I will be there in about a 5 minutes" I put my phone down and run out of the door grabbing my stuff on the way.

(Sorry its kind of crap I have writers block :'( sad sad times)

Before I knocked on the door I made sure I looked okay in my mirror, just as I was about to knock the door flung open and there standing as radiant as ever was Ezra Fitz my English teacher/secret love of my life. It wasn't long before I was in his arms getting carried into the living room onto the settee I giggled wrapping my arms around him "Oh what brought this on?"

I looked up to him to see what his reply was "What I carnt surprise my girlfriend, I can be romantic when I want to be "he said with a smirk on his face. I had never heard him say girlfriend before it shocked me but I liked it

He could feel me tense in his arms and looked at me confused "Aria what's the matter did I say something wrong I'm sorry if I did "I just shook my head wrapping my arms around his neck "You said my girlfriend it surprised me a little but I like it a lot "I kissed him and pulled away teasing him.

We stayed wrapped in each others arms for hours on end watching any movie we could find, we didn't have to worry about anything anymore we was together alone and finally I was getting to know him outside a classroom and nothing could go wrong right now, the moment was perfect.

I must have fallen asleep as when I woke up I was lying on his bed I gasped softly and looked up I opened my eyes and started to cry there standing with rose pettles all around him and in a black suite was Ezra looking at me like he had seen a million dollars, I had no idea what to do I couldn't find my voice or move maybe I was in shock that someone cared about me this much to go through all this.

**Ezras prov**

Whilst Aria was asleep I decided to do something romantic for her, I knew she didn't like the idea that we could not go out in public and go for dinner so I thought by doing something in my apartment would cheer her up, I had it all planned out first I bought 100 roses and scattered 50 of the rose petals around the apartment, the rest of the flowers I made a heart shape and put it on the bed so she would see it when she woke up, I didn't know if it was too much but all I knew was I wanted to show her I cared about her and that I was going to do whatever I could to be there for her, no matter what happens I would be there for her through thick in thin. I knew it was too early to admit it to her but I loved her, she was the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, I knew there was some problems with me being a teacher but we only had to hide in school and I knew once she graduated we would be free to be with each other together anyone in the world hand in hand.

As she opened her eyes she slowly sat up and gasped starting to cry, I didn't know if this was a good sign or bad but I was about to find out, she looked down to the heart and smiled, her smile made me feel warm inside like it was something I had to see to carry on. Aria jumped out of bed and ran straight into my arms, I picked her up and spinned her around in happiness as I put her down to ground she kissed me softly a few times " This is amazing I carnt believe you done this for me, I could cry I really could "

I could see the tears in her eyes, I whipped them away and kissed the tip of her nose "I'm glad you like it babe, I have more in store ready for some food?" Aria just nodded and I showed her wear to sit, I laughed softly I had actually cooked and I hope it was good enough to impress her. As I put the food in front of my she smiled "Thank you it looks amazing I mean that no lie "This was enough for me, it made my night to hear her say these things.

Looking over from the table I looked into her big brown eyes she was mine and nobody would take that away from me no matter what happened, she was mine and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

( Sorry this chapter was posted late I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything but now I am back on track and I will start writing up chapters 6 and 7 so they will be up early tomorrow I might even put a 3rd chapter up if im in a good mood,love you all 3 )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six – The storm**

**(****Hey everyone well Its six am and I am starting to write this, I was going to do it all last night but for some reason my computer would not let me write or go on anything so I couldn't. In this chapter it is based on the episode the beautiful storm or something when Noel and Aria go off and about to kiss and boom Mr Fitz is there, I am going to make a few changes I don't think Noel will be the one who sneaks off with her I might do it with Mr Fitz or someone unknown. Hope you like it) x **

**Arias Prov. **

It's the day of the exams and I am freaking out, im not quite nervous but I'm there in that category I guess I was just scared to fail them. Over the last two weeks or so I have been spending all of my time revising with Ezra, even though he was not taking the exam he would revise with me and help me on the way he was amazing at explaining complicated questions.

As I grabbed the books I needed to study I had a tap on the shoulder I turned around to see Mr Fitz standing behind me, I smiled softly I had came to school to get a head start on revising but there was also another reason and this was to see the man I loved before the exams started.

He looked at me and smiled " I have something to give you to say good luck, it isn't much but I thought giving it to you now was a good time" Ezra took my hand and lead my into his room I looked at him with curiosity wondering what he was going to give me.

As I sat down in the chair he sat in front of me facing towards me, he grabbed a bag out of his briefcase and gave it to me "Have a look", I nodded softly and opened there was a pen and also another box first I grabbed the pen and smiled it was all filled with pictures that me and Ezra talked about, I laughed lightly "I am going to use this in the exam later on today I love it Ezra thank you."

I totally forgot about what else there was in the bag until he took it off me and took the little black velvet case out, he opened it up and grabbed whatever was inside" Close your eyes I want it to be a surprise". I did as I was told and I could feel him taking my wrist and putting something on it, once he let go I opened my eyes and looked down there was a sliver and white bracelet with a small heart handing down from it I couldn't stop looking at it, the bracelet was beautiful.

I looked up to see him smiling, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed him "I love it thank you, you really are amazing" He kissed me softly and pulled back "I love you "

Hearing Ezra say them words made my day, I had always wanted him to say it since the first day we met in the bar I kissed him once again and then hugged him " You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that, I love you too always "

We stayed together wrapped in each others arms until I heard the door open a few classes down, I broke apart and looked at him " Well back to student and teacher now" I said smirking.

**Ezra's Prov **

**(Hi just thought I would say sorry its crap I was running out of ideas but I got enough ideas so far to last me another few chapters, its harder doing 2 chapters a day: L However I had a message last night of this man saying he was from a company and he gived me his twitter, and it turns out he is a writer and that he would like to have a look of my stories. I have to do at least till chapter 10 and me and two others stories are getting sent off to this other man and they are getting online published on a few sites: D I can not belive this at all, I thought I was crap I still think that but you know ah well thank you for supporting me – Caitlin xx ) **

A few hours had passed since I first seen Aria this morning and the weather was starting to get quite bad, I signed softly there was supposedly going to be a hurricane and thunder, I didn't know what to think about this should I be happy that I get to spend more time with Aria or that we couldn't move out of this little building where at least 500 students here that was just walking around the building. I had to see Aria even if it kills me.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text ** I'm missing you loads, do you think you could get away for a while just so we can be together for a bit?-E.F x **

I knew it was a long shot that she could get away but it was worth the try and I always had a back up plan, there was teachers everywhere I could go looking for and call her out of class that way everyone would think I was helping her with school work when actually all we would be doing is talking and the occasional kiss.

My phone had a response a few second later after I sent it **I'm missing you to and yeah I can get away, where I should meet you – An x **

I laughed softly I had to stay casual, there was a few teachers around me and I didn't want them asking any questions, I looked up before I texted her back **Third floor back room, nobody goes there I will say I'm helping you with your English, we still got to work on that too- E.F x **

I slowly stood up and made my way up to the third floor, I had told some of the teachers I was helping Aria out, the exams had been cancelled since not everyone could make it today hopefully the storm would pass soon and everyone would be able to leave.

As I waited for Aria to come I sat down starting to read a book I had no idea what it was about or what it was called, the cover had been ripped off but it was something to do to pass the time. As I was reading the book I felt arms wrap around my neck I looked up to see Aria I smiled **Hey you're here **

Aria came and sat besides me and nodded **Ezra of course I came I wasn't going to miss my chance to spend some time with you, I love you remember.** My heart started to go faster the way she said my name and how she loved me just made my heart melt. I smiled softly at her **I love you too always.**

We stayed together for at least two hours, we talked about everything we possibly could and also the English competition, I read over her story and by some amazement I did not cry, the words she used was beautiful she described everything so vivid it felt like I was there she was going to win for sure.

(Sorry for being so late with the upload was my sisters birthday meal and I couldn't miss it x)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven – Sweet dreams **_

**(Hi everyone, so what do you think of the story so far I need some feedback soon, I mean do I change things or do I keep it going as I am doing it now, well that's it on that matter :L On the Ezra and Aria story I am going to start going into detail about A, want to see some sneaky twists from the TV then put a comment down and I shall turn them into something new :D thank you for being here for me love you all xoxo) – Caitlin**

**Arias prov**

The storm had finally passed however it is 3am the following morning; everyone was sleeping at the school because it was so late. I find out kind of scary being in school after lessons and when I didn't have to be here, there was only reason I had not walked out and that was Ezra.

I and Ezra had managed to stay away from everyone all day and night, there was only an hour or so when we had to go back but everyone left us alone so then "I could finish my English", it was a perfect night sitting on the six form settee together staying in each others arms.

As I looked at my phone I signed it was 3.05am and I couldn't even get a sleep just for a hour or so, Ezra was still up so I didn't mind I thought we would find something nice to talk about that's when he asked me about her.

**Aria, I was just wondering who was Alison? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you always talk so nice about her and your friends do to. **

I was kind of surprised he asked that question, I knew it was going to be asked but I didn't think I should tell him or not, there was so much to say he still didn't know what happened the night she went missing he thought she was all alone in her house and decided to go for a walk, I knew it was wrong for me to lie to him but it was so painful.

I stayed silence for a few minutes then took a deep breath in **Alison is a former student here who used to be one of my best friends, she was always there for me and she didn't live that far from any of us I mean me, Spencer, Hannah or Emily we was all close to her and we told her everything.** I laughed thinking about the time she told us secrets kept us close, she knew everything about us but we knew nothing about her.

I could see Ezra getting confused he nodded softly **what happened to her? **He asked softly trying to keep his voice light, I knew he wanted to know he was curious but he didn't see so bothered by knowing the answer.

I looked straight head **Oh um well you're the only one who is going to know this and obviously the gang it's a pretty long story so if you fall asleep sorry.**

**Me and Alison have always been close I can not remember a time when I was sad that I didn't go to her, she always made you feel so special and that you could tell her everything she would take your mind off everything that was important and make you feel calm, I think that's why I never asked her anything about her life she always looked happy and I thought she had no secrets I guess I was wrong there.**

I looked at Ezra, he was still listening waiting for me to continue, he took my hand and kissed it to show it was okay I didn't have to say but I thought it would be the best thing to do now no more secrets between us.

**It was a few days after my 15****th**** birthday and the girls wanted to celebrate properly so I said fine as long as it was just us, my mama said they could come over but Alison refused and persuaded us to go to this old church nobody knew about it apart from her so she said it was safe. It had gone midnight and she finally turned up with bottles, she didn't tell us what they were just drink them as fast as we could and we done it..They turned out to be drink and it was first ever drink and it felt good grown up if I can say but I didn't realise that you could pass out on it.**

I heard Ezra gasp **Aria what happened was you okay, how long was you passed out for.? **I hated telling him things like this he always worried about me

**Ezra babe it was fine honestly I was only out for half n hour or so and I was the last one to go to sleep so its fine, he didn't really hit me since it was my first alcohol thing I ever had back then, Alison was already sleeping she didn't have anything to drink she refused to drink it so I knew she was fine. When I finally started to pass out I could see Alison waking up smirking at me, she wanted this to happen I thought she was going to get my parents and tell on my but if that happened then we wouldn't have happened, so I'm glad she didn't. **

**I wake awakened by Spencer shaking me trying to wake me up it take a few minutes but I finally opened my eyes to find Spencer crying, everyone else was in the other room sleeping and I was on my own somewhere that I couldn't remember, I know it was stupid to drink and I don't know why I did it I guess everyone makes mistakes that they are not proud of.**

I could feel Ezra stiffening by the side of me, I looked at him and run out of the room going into the computer on the other side of the floor. I sat under the table and started to cry I knew I shouldn't have told him, he probably thought I was one of them girls who go round with any boy getting pissed,that's the impression I felt that I gived back then. Everyone thought I was one of the it girls but I wasn't, I was told I was pretty and I was a good person but I never thought myself like that, I didn't know what I thought of myself back then ..I still don't know.

An hour or so had passed and I heard the door open, I looked out softly to find Ezra there he signed softly he closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs, he still hadn't found me yet I didn't want to be found. He pulled his phone out and dialled my number, my phone was off but he still left a message – **Aria babe where are you, I need to know if you are okay please please call me or come find me, I love you so much don't forget that.**

I looked out find I'm crying I couldn't do this anyone **Ezra,im by here under the computer table to your left**, I knew there was going to be arguments now but I couldn't stand seeing him cry it broke my heart. Ezra came over to me and kneeled down **Aria what are you doing here, why did you run out I don't know what happened I've been trying to find you for the last hour or so I've been so worried about you.** He pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around me; I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I had some explaining to do hopefully he would understand after I told him.

**Ezras Prov**

**(****I'm hyper ;) thought I would just say that because I don't know what to write yet: L I have been here for about half n hour thinking about what to write and yet nothing has come into my head oh yeah Thanks to a few people like **- **SolitudeMyLove**** she have commented on my story since day one and also . too, they have been amazing 3 xxx – so that's it lets get the story back: L**)

Walking down the corridor of the now abandoned school too my room I started to think about the future, I knew Aria was going off to university but I didn't like to think about it. I walked into my room and put my coffee mug down, I would have to talk to Aria soon about the future and see what she would say.

_The day went slow and finally at four period my beautiful girl walked through the door straight_ away she looked at me and smirked **Hey **she whispered softly before going to take her seat, that was it I wouldn't be able to think now all lesson. I talked about what they was going to do and set them some work, I then sat back down in my desk and looked at Aria she was staring into space I laughed softly getting my phone and sent her a text

**Hey beautiful, shouldn't you be doing some work? – E.F x **

I watched her and smirked when she jumped feeling the vibration of her phone, I seen her open her phone and look at me I couldn't help but smile even more, I looked away before anyone noticed. A few seconds later I had a reply – **Well hello nice to have a text of you and I had no idea that my amazing English teacher had set work once I find out what we got to do I shall get on it right away, how does that sound ;)? – A x **

I could see her put her phone away and look around the class to see what everyone was doing she smiled softly they was reading Romeo and Juliet she opened her book and started to read, once the class had settled down into work I opened my phone up again and replied – **It is always nice to have a text of you babe and nice I wonder what teacher that is, seem like you have a interest the book that teacher have set you to read what do you think of into and you never know the teacher might have something planned for you to catch up like meeting him at his apartment tonight at 6ish.-E.F xx **

I smirked softly and looked at Aria she already looked at me and nodded, I could see her looking around and mouthing the words _I love you,_ Everytime she said this my heart would just melt, might sound how do I put it gay but it was the truth I knew some people was looking so I just said _you to_, She knew if I could I would shout it out to the world but nobody knew about us so we had to be careful.

**On a quick note I want to say I am very very sorry that this story has been late, I have been revising for my summer exams that are two weeks away but I promise I am going to TRY and write at least 4 chapters tonight so I can just upload them quickly when I don't have a lot of time. I hope you like this chapter I spent a while on it, I am trying to tie it into the story and oh I have some surprises ready, also I would like your opinion who should find out about them first ;)LOVE you all xx – Caitlin (: **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight – Finding out. **_

**(Well hello everyone, thank you for the comments I really love everyone who comments to me and that is no lie ;) well I have decided to started to write longer chapters because I want to try and catch up to season 2 but it my own way, oh did you hear apparently Aria and Ezra go public in the Autumn so that would be like the 13****th**** episode in the season x Can not wait xox ) **

**(Oh and I wanted to say sorry if anyone don't like my story, I will try and change a few things but if I don't like the idea I wont change it. Also I just wanted to say the bold writing with no brackets and stuff is speech, I didn't want to put the marks in since it made it look quite wrong and my Microsoft would not let me. I would like to also say I don't use italics maybe once or twice I only use the text font – Verdana, and the normal writing is just my thoughts and movement. Now that is covered I can keep on going) **

_**Arias prov**_

A week had passed and my life had been perfect me and Ezra had spent mostly ever lunch together that I could get away without making it like something was going on between us. As I slipped out of the cafeteria I walked to his class room and knocked on it, straight away he opened it and pulled me inside. As I was locking the door he put the shutters down I waited for him to come back to me.

As he walked over to me he laughs softly **I don't think how much I have told you that I think you are beautiful and that I love you, I was waiting for the right moment to tell you and I think now is the best time.** I could not help but shred a tear it was so romantic in a weird school way I took a deep breath and smiled ** I have been waiting for you to say that for a while, Ezra I love you too with everything I have.**

After the talking we kissed passionately, we knew that we would have to stop some time since there wasn't a lot of time left but I couldn't take my lips of his. As we was about to pull away we heard a gasp, I was too afraid to look but after thinking I had to find out that it was. To my surprise it was Emily one of my best friends I too a deep breath and opened my mouth

**Emily listen I can explain to you but you can not say anything, I love Ezra with all my heart and I wouldn't be able to cope if he was sent away to prison please Emily please don't say anything**, I started to cry quite hard I didn't want to hear anything else.

I could feel Ezra's arms wrapping round me he looked up at Emily and signed **Emily I can see this is quite a shock for you but I love Aria I really do and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and I promise I will do my best to keep her happy, if I do not keep my promise then you have my word do anything you wish.**

I was quite shocked to hear Ezra say something, I knew he done what's best for me and I knew I could never say mad at him, I have no idea how I got such a caring boyfriend I really don't.

Emily pressed her lips together and nodded **Okay Aria is it okay if you can come over mine so I can talk to you, I promise I shall not tell anyone because if I have to be honest I think you two was made for each other, I mean aww look at you two guys.**

I could not help but giggle at Emily, I wasn't planning to tell the girls yet but I am glad Emily was the first one to find out; I knew she would see sense in this some way or another.

**(Just wondering what do you think about a paint fight between Ezra and Aria, I have a good story line but I need to see what you think of it first, please can you comment x) **

I arrived at Emilys, quite nervous of what was going to be said, I thought about telling her a lie making something else but I knew that would just get me into worse trouble and she deserved to know the truth.

As I walked up to her house I felt like weight had been taking off my shoulders, it wasn't much but it something I finally told someone that I was with Ezra and that I loved him it felt amazing.

As Emily opened the door for me we both went upstairs, I smiled softly knowing that Emily could keep my secret, it wouldn't be for long anyways another year or so and I would be able to get out of rosewood, me and Ezra would then be free to be together with out any complications.

Emily started off with the basic question "**So Aria, I want to know every single detail first where did you meet and how does it feel to be dating the hottest teacher walking " **Aria could not help but laugh, she knew she was right though " **Okay well I had just came back from Iceland and I had taken Mike to a game and I thought I would go and get some food in a collage bar, I looked old enough to be in there so I thought why go telling anyone but I got served too white wine and if I do say so myself it was very nice. Back to the story, I had just seen a missing poster of Alision and I was feeling a bit down and he asked me if I was okay, we talked a bit about a song called b26 and before I knew it we was making out in the bathroom. I know what your thinking okay that's sick making out in the bathroom, well I didn't care where we was I knew I found the right person for me."**

Emily loved hearing what me and Ezra got up to, I knew she would understand she believed in true love and that is one of the things that I loved about Emily. As I was about to order pizza I had a text from Ezra I giggled softly and opened it up

**Aria I have a surprise for you in my apartment, when can you come over? – E.F x **

I showed Emily the next and she laughed softly **"Text him back five minutes, hun you're going over there ASAP! And tomorrow I and you are going to have a long chat on what happened, deal? " **

I smiled softly at her and nodded, I texted Ezra saying five minutes and headed out to my car wondering what was going to happen.

**(Okay I know this is quite short but its because my next chapter is quite long and I am still writing it, okay I have proof read it about a thousand times and all the spell checks are done I used Microsoft for it and everything,im sorry if there are still mistakes but I can not seem to find them since I did use everything to correct it. I wouldn't mind if told me the mistakes but if there is loads then mail me or something, thank you and oh can you tell your friends about this story. I had a message of the man and he said I got to get between 50-100 reviews I know I know it's a lot but if I don't then my story doesn't get published and I've worked REALLY hard on this :/ xxx Love you all I really do ) **


	9. Chapter 9

(Hi everyone well for a while I am going to be using notepad so I dont know if I have spelling mistakes or anything for now I really am sorry.I dont know how long I will be using this hopefully only until 11 of June or something would be 10th but I aint updating on my birthday :L So for now enjoy the weird looking writing :) x (i thought I woulld also mention I am going to put another story up soon and its going to be called something like B26 or I might think of another name not sure yet,it wont be for a while so yeah :) THe chapters that I have up now are also on another internet site,its not under my name its under someone who asked me to copy right it and and also im sorry ive been spelling Alisons name different its because a know someone who spells it the way I do,  
>must be the way I am :L Thank you for the comments I really love them (: xxx Btw I also carnt use bold for the writing so for now they are only gojng to be in "" marks :) x<p>Burst of Colours<p>

Arias prov

As I pulled up outsides Ezras I smiled looking up,in a few years I hoped I would be able to say this is where my husband used to live,I wanted to have a future with Ezra but I was unsure if we could make it work since he was already worrying about being together now after just a few weeks.

I took the lift up to his aparment and then knocked on the door,as he opened it I gasped softly he was wearing a painting outift and I couldnt help but did look quite good though,I was quite confused on what was happing but I didnt care I only cared that I was with I stepped into his apartment I could see everything was covered up with white sheets,I rolled my eyes we was obviously going to be doing painting.

I shook my head and looked at him "Um Ezra what is happening,care to explain i'm quite confused right now?" I could see him smirk softly and picked out what I thought was a white dungaree painters outfit I frowed softly,he got to have a ful body one but yet he had to get me one that would show my arms and legs this is something I didnt get either.

I decided I wasn't going to ask anymore questions until after I got changed,I walked into his messing bathroom and took my clothes off changing into the I got changed I walked out and bit my lip "How do I look?" I looked at him to see what he would say,I could see his eye brows go up as he came closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist " Babe you look a million dollars ,your beautiful how did I mange to get a girl like you I will never know"

I could not help but blush,he said the sweetest things to me " Aww thank you that means a lot and have I told you the painter look suites you even though I do miss your ties ,vest tops and your oh so clean look" I said with a smirk on my face

Ezra loooked over the paint brushes and laughed " Right I want me and you to decorate my aparment but first the bedroom,we are going to make it ourslike with pictures and everything.I printed some of the ones that you though I deleted and the others.I was also thinking we could write B26 someone on the wall as a reminder of something we first talked about,what do you think? "

I could not belive what he was asking me,he really wanted to spend his time painting his aparment with me and also make his bedroom ours,it might sound lame to everyone else but come on how sweet can this guy get?

I nodded softly and looked at the colours,there was at least 30 diffrent colours alone in the bedroom,I looked around the colours on the walls was mostly browns and white but I thought about giving it that burst of colours to brighten it up.

(Ha so now you know why I called it burst of colours :L or you could say from all the diffrent pain colours :P x )

I helped him get the paints ready,there was a lot of pinks and blues,I looked at him " So how about you write B26 since it is your poem and then I will start paiting or something so what colour would you like first Mr Fitz" I laughed softly he loved it when I called him that

Ezra looked up at and shrugged softly " I want you to do your side in maybe pink or whatever colour then I will do my side blue or something,I know this mite sound weird but I was thinking the front wall could be combined with both our ideas ?" Ezra came and grabbed a blue,he pulled off the lid and rached up to kiss Aria before going to work.

I watched him as he started to write the poem,all my mind went to mush he was just too perfect to look at,I had to literally force myself to look away so I could actually get some work done too

EZRAS PROV

A few hours had passed and I could not take any more painting,I wrapped my arms around Arias waist and rested my head on her shoulder " Im getting quite bored,lets go to eat something then leave the rest until tomorrow there isnt any rush we have the baisic part done"

As I lead Aria down on the settee I pulled out the food I had made for her,I smiled softly " I told you I couldnt cook but if I do so myself this is quite nice,maybe you should teach me a few things sometimes ?" I tried to give her that romantic smirk but I ended up laughing and getting the food all down me,I signed softly putting my head down.

A few seconds had passed and I could feel her hands on my face and a cloth,I could her her giggle softly to herself.I lifted up my head and looked into her eyes" Where would I be with out you I dont know"

I could hear her sign and shake her head "If it wasnt for me then you would not be risking your jobb and getting thrown in person" I could see her start to cry and I couldnt stand it,I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head " Aria dont say that,I love you and wouldnt have this any other way,I know we always got to hide but I promise once you turn 18 then you wont be able to stop me for actually taking you out somewhere romantic."

I looked up and shrugged" Lets get you something to wear shall we ?" I could see her look at her back and shook her head " Ive got a few things,I will just go and change is that okay?" I nodded and watched her go in my room and change,I went to the bathroom and lock the door.I just put my pj bottoms on then walked out there wasnt any point in wearing a top it was too warm.

I looked into my bedroom and smiled seeing Aria sitting there with the blanket wrapped around her,  
>she was wearing a vest top and some really short shorts but I didnt care she was perfect.<br>I cam and sat next to her and put my arm around her " You tired ?" I asked softly pulling her closer to me.

Aria just bit her lip and shook her head " If I have to be honest for once no I am not,I think its because im just suprised" As I took her hand I smiled softly " Suprised about what if you dont mind me asking you ?" I looked into her eyes to see them filled with warmth and complexion. She took a deep breath in and laughed to herself " Its the first time im staying over at yours at the night,and I guess it feels good and tonight has just been amazing I didnt expect you to do something like that it just suprised me thats all."

I could not help but laugh at her answer even though I did find it very sweet " I thought it would be a good idea for you to stay the night,I dont think I could have left you go after spending hours with you and why wouldnt I do this your my girlfriend and I love you "

No matter how much me and Aria would go through,I knew we would be okay there was nothing that could sepreate us.

(I know this is quite short but I had to get something up,so yeaaah :) hope you liked it and there is more paint work but its all on the next chapter that SHOULD be up tonight,Lovee you all caitlin xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten - Thats why your beautiful

(Well Hi this is chapter ten,I finally got to it ! this should have been done a while ago but no I have not got microsoft so im using crap notepad but hey you can not complain it is quite good :L Wish I could put photos on it though I need some pictures so it would make sense :P So I am going to say sorry straight away for the spelling mistakes and everything I do not have auto check or anything on note pad so thats why its probably going to be bad.I hope you understand and its not going to be for too long im going to try microsoft again tomorrow and see what can be done. Thank you- Caitlin xx

ARIAS PROV

I had a feeling it was way to early to wake up my body didnt feel fully rested but oh well I was awake now,as I opened my eyes I turned to the window and could see the sun only now coming up,it was probably only six thirty this was still too early for Ezra but I had to get to school soon.

Before getting out of bed I leaned over and kissed him softly on the head,I went to pull away when I could feel his hand on my waist I giggled softly I wasnt sure if he was awake or not yet.A few minutes later and he had opened his eyes and smiled with a boyish look on his face it made my heart melt.

I leaned in softly and pressed my lips to his,they was soft and warm every time I touched them I would just turn to and me stayed togehter in each others arms for the next half hour,I signed softly looking at him " We got to get ready for school,wish we could stay like this forever I dont want to move."  
>I pouted softly and saw him laugh " I would say lets not go but you have exams coming up and you are not missing a day for nothing,well unless you are bard which today im sure you aint"<p>

I signed softly lookingg at him " Ah okay I guess there isnt any way in trying to get through this,im going to pop in the shower stay here im going to make you breakfast okay?" I laughed softly and kissed him one last time making it last.

After my shower I stepped out in a white fluffy towel,I turned to go in the kitchen and started to cook him some breakfast,I put the radio on low and danced softly along to it.

I could feel someone behind me,as i holded in my breath I turned round and gasped to see Ezra standing there smirking softly,I hit him on the arm and gived him a evil look " You scared me you fool! He came and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head " Sorry I didnt mean to scare you,well I did but I was going to sneak up on you,guess it didnt work "

I bit my lip looking at him,I knew it makes him going crazy I made my eyes smaller and gived him a flirty first I didnt think it would but then I could see him smirked and shaking his head " Dont give me that look or bite your lip you know it drives me crazy " I just leaned in more and started to tease him kissing cheek and every where else apart from his a few seconds he pulled me closer and kissed me it seemed like he didnt want to wait.

Once I got dried my hair I picked out of my clothes from my bag,I signed softly high waisted shorts and a blue baggy top tucked it,I didnt really want to wear this but the girls had bought it for me and I felt disrepectful not to wear it.I went to get my make up bag from the counter when I could see Ezra had already beaten me to it and shook his head " Dont put make up on today your pretty with out it,for me please?"

I didnt know what to do I pouted softly " Fine can I atleast put mascara on and lip gloss please,I carnt go with out them ?" Ezra smirked and gived her the mascara only Aria looked confused " What about my lip gloss?" Ezra just laughed putting the make up bag down " If you was wearing your lip gloss then I wouldnt be able to do this " He took me into his arms so gracefully and kissed me harder with passion.

A few minutes passed and we broke the kiss off I opened my eyes and looked at him " Yeah um wow that was wow" I lauhged soflty and looked at the time I signed and started to put everything into my everything was done I looked at him " Fancy going to get a coffee before school?" I said in a quite voice not knowing what the answer would be.

I could see Ezra go and grab my coat he nodded softly " Perfect idea,lets go" and with that me and my english teacher walked out of his apartment

EZRAS PROV.

Waking up to Aria this morning was one of the best moments of my life,It was her first time she had stayed over with me and we was both nothing happneed between us we just talked,hugged and sometimes we kissed.

The morning went fast and now it was time to get going to school,I signed softly why couldnt every day be like this,wake up with the girl of my dreams by my side,have coffee with the girl I love then go to school oh yeah I forgot she is my student thats why.

As I pulled up outside the coffee shop I got out and went over to Arias door to open it up for her,even though we was out in public it does not mean I can not be a perfect gentleman.  
>We went inside and stood in the que,it was too early for anyone to come in this was a good thing,we didnt want to be noticed just got to the counter and she pulled out her money and I shook my head " Aria,im paying for this so put it away "She give me that look and I just laughed and ordered a coffee with white sugar and a capachino with cream and brown sugar.I could see her looking at me strange but I knew why,she had only once told me her cofffee order and guessing by her look she thought I had forogt.<p>

Me and Aria sat down and talked for a few minutes,I wish we could do this with out fear but I guess for now this would have to do.I looked at my phone to see we only had 6 minutes to get to school I signed softly and looked at her " You ready to go ?" Aria just smiled and picked her coffee up " Sure lets go " We walked to my car and got inside,I knew this was dangerous both a student and a teacher in the same car but we had some excuses if we ever got caught,we never let things just go by flow we always had to think of something.

As we pulled up outside the school she smiled softly to see that nobdy was here yet,there was a sense of relif that had washed over me,its not that I would leave her if people find out but there would be so much drama,Aria would be taken away from me and I could be sent to prision...I wouldnt be able to cope with out her she is my everything,my world,my life.

I leaned over and kissed her softly and looked at her " I love you " I could see her eyes light up with happiness " I love you too always "

Once we spent a few extra minutes together she got out of the car and went to find her friends,then I waited a minute or so then got out myself going to my classroom.

Walking down the corridor I could see Aria by her locker I smiled softly but then I saw Noel wrap his arms around her ovcourse she pulled away and gived him that look,it just made me sad to think I could never do that,I just wish I was enough for her.

The day dragged on and finally luch came I pulled out my phone and texted Aria " Thinking about you right now - E.F

As I graded a year ten paper my phone lit up I couldnt get to it quick enough,I opened and smiled at her text " Aww Fitzy missing me,im thinking about you too have been since this morning - A

I laughed softly at her reply and looked around " Do you want to come to my class,there isnt anyone here it would just be me and you " - E.F

I got up and put the shutters down making sure nobdy could see us..if she came.

A few minutes passed and yet I still had no reply I shrugged softly maybe she was busy,I went back to grading the papers and put my ear phones in listening to Happiness by the fray (May I just say I LOVE the song Happiness,ive listened to it about 600 times alone today,no lie :D )

I just came to the end of one of the papers when I could feel someones lips against my neck I smirked softly and pulled my ear phones out turning to look at Aria.

She looked amazing as always,I stood up and kissed her with passion and care,she had streched up to kiss me on her tip toes I smiled as i kissed her.

Afer a while I picked her up and put her on the desk so she wouldnt have to bend down so much,she wrapped her legs around me so there wasnt any space between us,  
>I checked the time we had ten minutes left which was okay.<p>

I knew we had to be careful just incase someone nocked the door and asked why it was locked but I kept getting caught up in the moment,I didnt want it to end just yet. I pulled back and put my hands on her face each side and looked into her big brown eyes,we didnt have to say anything to know what we was both thinking,we was in love and nothing was going to change that.

The bell had just gone and Aria slid of my desk putting herself back in shape before going to turn around,I caught her hand and spinned her round so she was facing me to kiss her one last time then she broke it off and smiled" See you in a few Mr Fitz "

Aria had just went out the door and I looked at my timetable,she was right I had her next I was going to have to try my hardest not to stare at her all lesson now,this was going to be hard. Just as I went to let the students in my phone beeped,I knew it wasnt anything important so I opened the door to let everyone come in then went to my I opened my phone I seen a number that I didnt recongnize with a message,I clicked open and started to read it " Mr Fitz tut tut tut fooling around with one of your students is one thing but if you actually think she is in love with you then you are wrong..she is going out with Nole didnt you know? Oops my bad " -A

Was my girl I loved actually cheating on me? I couldnt bare the thought of it ...maybe this was worse than I thought.

(Well this is chapter ten over with,next chapter you will find out whats going to happen ;) Mystery .:P xx )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Wel Hello :D I hope you liked chapter ten,I left it with a hook thought it would be good;) I have decided to start another story too on top of this,but this is my main one so dont worry,my other stoires are the B26 I am actually thinking of deleting that and just doing a new one and I also am in the working process of a Ezra story since I got asked to do it :D Hopefully everything will be done by and I have exams in 10 ten days so for three days I MIGHT not update so I will do longer chapters to try and make it up SORRY :D xxxx lOVE YOU oxo

Trust.

ARIAS PROV (:

Beep beep beep hello your through to Ezra Fitz answer machine,great he is not picking up yet again,something strange happened in English earlier on and I have no idea whats going on now.

In English as I sat down Ezra refused to look at me and when I went up to see if he could mark my work he passed me a note that sad " thought we had something,thought you loved me but I guess that is a lie,I understand I wasnt enough for you just wish you could be honest."

I had no idea what the note ment or what he was talking about,I had not lied about anything we did have something,I do love him ever since I met him I have so I had no idea what he ment by the note.

A few hours had passed and I was feeling down,still no reply from Ezra,to make things worse I had promised the girls that I would go out tonight in the town I signed softly trying to find something to a few moments I finally found something to wear, a black short skirt and a white crop top,it showed my stomach off and my dangley blue belly bar ring,I giggled softly I loved getting glamed up to go out.I thought about doing my make up diffrent so I did,it was more grown up and more eye I had finished my make up I curled the ends of my hair to give it that volume.  
>I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked even I had to admit I was looking quite good for a 17 year old.<p>

Spencer came to pick me up,I put on my purple heels and walked out she laughed softly " Well who is looking good tonight,love what your wearing " I laughed at her and turned around " Well thank you Spenc,you look pretty amazing yourself who am I kidding you look AMAZING bewt."

As I got in the car the roof came down I laughed,Emily and Hannah was in the car too I looked up and smirked sitting on top of the seat spencer just laughed " put the seat belt over your waist and you will be fine." I did as I was told and the car stopped,we blasted the music as we went through the was almost at the club when we got stopped by a red light I looked left to see Ezra in the car but I shook my head trying to show him I didnt care,I could see him looking at me suprised and I just looked straight ahead trying to stay strong.

The light had changed green and the car went on past Ezras and to the club,we parked the car and went to join the line but then the bouncer came and said we could go in,I smiled lightly at him,  
>being pretty actually had its perks.<p>

In the club I sat down as the girls wait straight to dance,I went to order a drink when someone passed one over to me,I looked to where the drink from and gasped it was Ezra " Ezra what are you doing here ?" I asked in a confused voice

Ezra just shrugged softly " I came out to have some fun and then I seen you by her and got you a drink..what are you doing here?" I just rolled my eyes and drunk all the drink down in one " Im here to have fun with my friends not like I have nothing else to do " I smiled softly at him " Well I will see you later im off to dance"

I left the bar and started to dance with my friends then a few boys came around me and started to dance,I laughed softly having a good time with,after a while I went to the bar and sat down in the onl seat left I signed softly and looked at Ezra " You have not moved in atleast a hour how come you havnt danced ?"

I could see Ezra smile a tiny bit " I came here alone it would be a bit weird if I danced alone no wouldnt it ?" I bit my lip softly " What if you danced with me what would you say to that ?" Ezra looked at me and shrugged " I was mad at you for cheating on me with Nole but I could do with a dance "

I gasped softly as I heard him say this " You think I cheated on you with Nole,you got to be joking on me Ezra I love you I would never do that to you I promise you that ! "

EZRA PROV

(I know weird place to end a prov but I wanted to get to Ezra prov so here i am :D )

Hearing Aria say that she never cheated on me was quite a relif,I should have never thought that she would " Aria I am so sorry I can not belive I acutually thought you cheated on me I am so sorry can you ever forgive me ?" I bit my lip looking into her eyes waiting for her reply.

I could see her smile softly " Ofcourse I forgive you,how can I not " I leaned in and kissed her lips softly,there was only her friends here and right now I didnt care who found out. " I love you too always and no matter how many textes I get from this A person I promise you I will always belive you no matter what you say. "

Aria took my hand and dragged me off to dance,I had no idea how to dance like this so I was quite slow,I looked at her and shrugged " I carnt really dance sorry " I could see Aria smile softly and took my hand as a slow song came on.I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed in any space between us.

This is something ive always wanted to do,go to a club with my girl and actually dance with was too drunk to even remember who me and Aria was so we didnt have to worry about anything.

I looked at the time midnight I smiled softly and looked at her " Do you want to come back to mine for the night ?" I didnt know what her answer was but I didnt want the night to end it was going too good.

Aria took my hand and nodded softly " I would love too go back with you,thought you would never ask."

(Hi I know its short but I am going to do a chapter on the apartment scene :D hope you like this xx:)


	12. Chapter 12

(Hello everyone :D Well im on chapter 12 wow this is going good I think.. what do you think? Um well here is the apartment scene its gooing good ;) Lovee eww x)

Chapter 12 - What happened next.

ARIAS PROV

I was actually walking back to Ezras apartment and I was holding his hand I could die right now,I never thought this time would was quite late in the night but I didnt care I wasnt alone I was with Ezra and his arm was wrapped around my waist holding me close and safe,the argument had not changed anything it just made us stronger.

We finally got to the apartment the lift had stopped walking and as I was about to start walking up the steps he picks me up in his arms and carries me up,all I could do was hold him tightly and giggle he was truley perfect in every single way.

After four flight of stairs we got to his door,he still didnt put me down and I was quite happy with got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door taking us inside he had kicked the door to close it and there was me snuggled up in his big strong arms.

I couldnt help but kiss his lips,he stumbled softly and fell onto the couch,we looked at each other and burst out laughing trying not to be too load since everyone in the apartment was sleeping.

Ezra put his arm around me as we sat next to each other,I could see something was on his mind but I didnt know what." Ezra,can I ask you whats on your mind ?" he just looked at me and smiled " I was thinking about asking you something but im not sure if you will think its too soon,no forget it im going to wait until your eighteen and after graduation."

That was it I was very curious" Oh Ezra please dont do this please tell me,you know whatever you tell me im going to be happy,so why wait ? just tell me now its been a perfect night and its good timing right?"

I could see him smirk softly and rest his head against mine " Sorry Aria im going to wait until i know its the right time to ask you,just forget about it for now,im going to find something for you to wear wont be long"

As I sat there alone on the settie my mind went through everything,what could he possibly ask me ? I had no idea what it was but whatever it was I knew I would be happy for him to say it.

Ezra came back with a long base ball teacher,I couldnt help but giggle it was from his collage,I couldnt help but imagine what it looked like with him wearing it,maybe one day I would be able to had already changed into shorts and a grey university top,he looked very nice in it if I do say so.

I had taken the top and went to change in his bathroom,once I got changed I looked in the mirror the top had come to my top smelt of him and I couldnt help but breathe in the sent that made me go crazy.

A minute or so had passed and I walked out to the bedroom to find Ezra waiting for me,why couldnt ever night be like this it was perfect. I went under the covers and snuggled next to Ezra. I started to close my eyes when I forgot something,I opened my eyes and reached up to kiss him but he already beat me and kissed me softly then harder." Goodnight babe " he said in his soft boyish tone " Oh and I love you " I smiled wrapping my arm around him " Good night Mr Fitz and I love you too "

Ezra put his head to the pillow and I did the same then we slowly started to fall asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

EZRAS PROV.

It was early hours in the morning and I could feel Arias breath against my skin,thinking back to last night I couldnt help but smile it was perfect I never knew a few words could change anything but I was wrong they changed a lot.I signed happily today was saturday and I was going to plan something special for Aria,but first I had to see if I could make some excuse up.

I left it a few hours then I got my phone out and typed in Ellas Arias mother number in " Ella,is there any chance I could take Aria to a book singing today,it is to do with the competion ? It is in New York and it would be for two days,I will look after her with my life get back to me when you can - Ezra

Half n hour later I fianlly got a text back from Ella saying " Ofcourse you can take Aria to a book singing that would be no problem,she is at Emilys right now but if you come over at 12ish I will have a bag packed for her and I will tell her to be ready at Emilys or to meet you somewhere,is that okay ?" -Ella

I looked at the text and smiled a whole weekend with Aria alone in new york,things just kept better I sent her a text back saying " Thank you and yes that is fine I will pick her up if thats okay so we can get a head start on the journey,I shall see you at 12 - E.F

It had just turned 10am and I decided to wake Aria up,I leaned over and kissed her softly on the shoulder " Wake up sleeping beauty we have a long day ahead of us "

She opened her eyes and faced me " Well hello mister,and what do you mean a long day ahead of us" she asked confused.I just laughed softly " Well me and you are going to New York for the weekend,ive already aranged it with your mother,she thinks im going to pick you up at Emilys then go to your house to get your stuff when actually you have been with all night,good plan right ?"

Aria just smiled and gived me a hug then a kiss " It is a perfect idea this is going to be one amazing weekend,hmm well I best start geting ready " She jumped out of the bed gived me once more quick kiss then headed to have a shower.

Whilst Aria was in the shower I put some clothes in a bag,a outfits for the night and also a red box,I didnt know if I was going to need this yet but just incase i was going to take it.

When Aria came out of the bathroom she was all ready,I smiled softly " I like what your wearing it is very nice " I said softly which wasnt a she was wearing a white dress that showed off how skinny she was,her hair was straight today then some type of hair band tied in,her make up was the same however she added a bit of pink to her eyes,she looked beautiful as always.

As me and Aria got into the car I put on our song Happiness,I took her hand in mine and started our journey to her we got to her house she let go of my hand and smiled " I will be right back wont be long" Aria got out of the car and headed inside,Whilst she was inside I put my sunglasses on and laughed softly,I no longer had that " teacher look " on I was back to scruffy Ezra for now.

A few minutes passed and Aria got back into the car,Ella waved at us and then we drove off we was out of her mothers distance I took her hand and looked at her " ready for our weekend away togehter ?"

Aria nodded and smiled at me " Im ready when you are " and thats when I realised this weekend I was going to ask her the question I knew that could effect our lifes together.

(Thank you for reading chapter 12,hope you like the twist ;) story shall be up tomorrow night or something depends if im busy or not xxx) 


	13. Chapter 13

(Hi sorry for this being so late I didnt mean for it to be like this,my computer has gone so funny and also ive written this about a thousand times and I didnt know what to do :L )

Chapter 13? - SUPRISE followed by a swift boom

ARIAS PROV

There are only a few things in my life that I wouldnt change for anything and this is something,waking up next to Ezra in his apartment in New York.I dont know how this is happining we are together alone but somebody offered me a thousand pound to change things I would have to say no because everything is just perfect.

I looked at my phone to see the time was only half past 7,I signed softly at myself and got out of the bed heading for the I started to run the hot water I sent my mother a text just so she wouldnt worry " Mom New York is amazing,I am starting my story now,hopefully I shall be able to get it finished by this week,but if I dont Mr Fitz said he will help me any time,hope everything is okay back home missing you and Mike lots,oh could you ask Mike to tel dad missing him to thanks x "

I knew it was nasty to not text my dad but I was angry of him after all the pain he puts me,Mike and mom through he decides to go to a "meeting " in California,I knew he was lying and so did everyone else but we just didnt want to admit it to each other.

After my shower I walked back to the bedroom to find Ezra gone I went through to the kitchen to find him making breakfast I smiled softly and sat at the table " Your cooking ..well this could be dangerous ! "

I smirked softly at him and then he shrugged softly " Its worth it to make you something,I wanted to be first up to give it to you in bed but when i woke up I could hear the shower going,I could have joined you if you wanted to "

Damn it why did I have to get up so early how much I would have loved that.. " Ah why didnt I stay in bed that bit longer oh well" I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder laughing softly.

We had breakfast a few minutes later together sitting side by side," Damn Ezra Fitz you have done yourself proud,babe this is amazing thank you "

I couldnt help but smile when I seen him blush,he just shrugged softly " No problem,I wanted to make my girl something that she would like so I actually tried to cook..dont expect it all the time I will literally BURN the house down"

As I put my bowl in the sink I started to wash it,I looked over to find Ezra looking at me " What are you looking at ?" I asked softly turning round.

Ezra stood up and shrugged softly " Im looking at you,my girlfriend is that such a crime" He said smirking

I came and took his hand into the bedroom and sat down " Ha ha okay I guess its not since I look at you all the time anyways what do you have planned for us today?"

Ezra smirked softly " Meeting the Parents." I could not help but widing my eyes " Parents,wow um okay its nerve racking but okay I will do it for you" and with that my stomach starting to do flips,what if they dont like me..  
>I would have to do EVERYTHING to make sure they liked me no matter what it took.<p>

EZRAS PROV

(Before I start I would like to thank everyone for the AMAZING comments they mean a lot to me:) and to Christie marie - everyone read her story its amazing too,and I would like to say thanks for the ideas you gived me I will have to keep them in mind to use them some time soon :P oh and dont go spoiling the secrets about the story I told you ;) x )

I could see how nervous Aria was but I knew everything was going to be fine,they would see how amazing Aria was and they would love her just as I do but obviously not as much as me.

I sat down on the couch waiting for Aria,I was dressed in Jeans and a shirt it was quite plain but what can you expect im a plain type of guy with a twist.

A few minutes passed and Aria came out and looked at me " Do I look okay?  
>do i look too causual?" I just looked at her in amazement she was wearing high waisted shorts since it was very warm out and a top that had three pictures of her and her friends doing a summer photography,you could not see that she had made the t-shirt herself it looked bought from a shop maybe she could start her own fashion line if she tried.<p>

I nodded softly " Aria you look perfect,listen dont be so worried its going to be amazing they are going to love you I promise I mean who wouldnt ? your perfect."

I took Arias hand and walked out of the apartment,I took a deep breath and turned around the courner " The house is just up the road,they can not wait to see you " I could see Aria tense up but she nodded softly " Hopefully I will make a good impression but I am just going to try and be myself at the same time."

I loved how much effort Aria was putting in just to make a good impression on my parents,she had no idea that from what ive told them both they was already in love with her.

We turned up the drive way and I opened the door holding her hand firmly " Mom,dad we are here anyone in ?" I could hear someone come to the door and smile it was my mother " Ezra its so nice to see you and this must be Aria,my look how pretty you are,its nice to finally meet you " Aria smiled and shook her hand but my mother pulled her into a hug,I could see Aria getting happier by the minute " I am glad I finally get to meet you too,you have a wonderful home Mrs Fitz "

My mother laughed and took Aria by the hand taking her into the living room " Oh please Aria dont call me Mrs Fitz call me Lucy"

I sat beside Aria and wrapped my arm around my mother went to find my father I kissed her cheek " I told you my mother would love you,see she already thinks you are amazing like I told you "

Aria laughed softly and sat there nodding " Hm I could not have done this with out you by my side,I love you always "

That was it for me I just wanted to take her in my arms and say "ARIA WILL YOU MARRY ME "

I heard a gasp and looked at her,crap I thought I was saying that in my mind when I actally wasnt I was saying it to her..what now 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone well this is chapter 14,I love the comments I just thought I would say that they are AMAZING I seriously mean that.I really want to make a good go at this so starting from next friday..saturday or something I will do everything I can to keep this good and funny-how I dunno :P Well I hope you liked the clif hanger I have no idea where it came from it wasnt supposed to end up like that :L it was supposed to me all romantic and stuff but no -_- oh well,here is the next chapter.

Chapter 14 - What did you say.

ARIAS PROV.

Im sure I was going crazy,did my boyfriend just ask me to marry him? I mean I knew that he always wanted to marry someone,I didnt expect it to be me and I honestly did not expect him to do it right now.  
>In some way I found it romantic,wish he did it with flowers and stuff but what more could I girl want her english teacherboyfriend just proposed to her

" Um Ezra did I hear what I think you said ?" I asked looking at him with a curious face.

Ezra just looked at me and nodded softly " Yep I did,I didnt know it would come out like that though I mean I was going to take you to this medow and everything and it was going to be perfect well that is if you said yes..but yet I manged to muck it up and i literally said it out of nowhere,what was I think " He shook his head and singed looking away.

I took his hand and kissed it " Yes,thats my answer " I knew I was young but that dosnt stop any feeling for what I towards him or what I do with him so yeah the law can just pee off.

Ezra looked at me and smiled he grabbed a box ot of his pocket and went down on one knee " Even though you have said this I want to do this properly,Aria Louise Montgummery,I love you so much and i have no idea what I would do with out life would be nothing if you wasnt in it,you dont just make me smile you gived me so much more like a reason for staying here in Rosewood..you gived me a life that ive always you do me the great honnor on becoming my wife?"

I started to cry and nodded " YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES I WILL MARRY YOU ! " I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly.I couldnt stop crying I was so happy.

I pulled back and he put the ring on my finger and kissed it,I smiled and whipped my tears away then his parents came in with champain." CONGRATS I knew it wouldnt be long the way he looks at you and the way you look at him its just fantastic.!"

It was now nine oclock and we was on our way back to the apartment,we walked hand in hand all the we got in the apartment I took my heels off and sat down on the settie looking at him,he was perfect and I didnt have to worry about any other girl he was mine forever.

EZRA PROV.

My head was spinning,tonight didnt go as planned but it was better than we got into the apartment I looked at Aria " I have somewhere to take you somewhere its where I was going to propose but its now just going to be a place,I know it might not be much but still..we will go there tommorw night "

I sat on the settie next to her and smiled wrapping my arm around her shoulder " Want to have a late chinease ? im still a bit hungry " I could see Aria nod as I picked up the phone and told them our usual order.

We sat there looking at each other smiling,I knew things was going to be hard now since we would have to tell a few people in time but I didnt care how much trouble I was going to be in she was the girl that I wnated to spend the rest of me life with.

Once the chinease came I opened the door and gived them the money,Aria just shook her head she hated it when I payed she handed a 20 pound note in my hand and I gived it back " What mine is yours oh and I was thinking would you like to move in soon?"I didnt know what her answer would be and I knew it was a akward question for her but I had to ask.

Aria bit her lip and smiled " I would love to move in with you it would be amazing but that means I would have to tell my parents some point" After thinking for a few minutes she laughed softly " Ezra my mother and father got me apartment I totally forgot its right next door to you,im having the keys when I get back on monday and then my mother is taking me shopping and we are getting everything then,this is perfect "

Aria was right it was going to be perfect,I guess she wasnt going to move in with me but she could spend as much time as she wanted with me now and we also had an excuse to be seen outside of school,I can just say I was helping her move into her new apartment " Aria babe this is good news right well we best get some sleep "

We walked over to the bed,I put on jogging bottoms and lied down,I looked at Aria to see her in my hollis top and shorts she looked pretty damn adorible in them.

After a half n hour make out sesion she cuddled into me,we then fell asleep lying in each others had been perfect I will remember this day until the day I die,nobody can take Aria away from no matter how hard they tried she was mine forever.

( Yeah Yeah I know its hard but there is two chapters going up tonight since I have time on my hands :L Sorry if its going crap I have a few ideas dont you worrry (; x Love you all ) x


	15. Chapter 15

(Hiya everyone I dont know how many times I will be updating since I have exams and just got to do a few things around the house and suff :L but I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and commenting really really love reading your comments but for one thing sure I will not stop writing this story and I wont leave it until I have finsished it :) Hope you have liked the last few chapters - Caitlin xx )

(Oh one last thing sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff and some of them are very simple,its just I dont have long to do these stories and I just write it without things,I am going to try and not be so careless next time :) xx )

Think you can get away that easy ?

Aria

As I looked around my bedroom I signed softly it had been four hours since Ezra had dropped me off and I am already missing him,I smiled softly and went down the I got to the bottom there was my mother smiling at me,she put a envelpope in my hand " Aria the time has come..open it " I did what I was told and smiled softly there was my apartment key and atleast 20 thousand pound,  
>there was alos a credit card I started to cry " MOM that is amazing thank you so much " I gived her a quick hug then went upstairs to get dressed I had a day of shopping to do.<p>

As I was getting ready my mother came into my room " Aria listen we have a problem,I wont be able to go shopping with you..your father thought it would be nice if me,mike and himself to get away for a bit he kinda wants you to have the feeling of being on your own and that okay?" I smiled softly can things get any better,I mean my family was going away for a week or so and in that time I would be able to go shopping for my apartment and spend all my time with Ezra " Mom its fine dad is right about all he said dont worry about me go and have fun." I knew that my dad was trying his hardest.

A year and a few months ago me and Alison was walking home from school when I spotted my fathers car,at first I thought it was nothing he was just tutoring a student but I was so wrong he was actually in an affair with a woman named make matters worse he asked me to lie for him and never tell anyone,I kept my word well most of it I did tell Ezra the night when we was telling each other everything we thought it was a good idea to not have any secrets but that ment about telling him about A to.

A hour or so passed and everyone went I was left in my house I waited about ten minutes then pulled out my phone and dialled Ezras number " Hey I was just wondering do you want to go appartment shopping with me,I could really do with someone to help me ?"

I giggled softly as I heard Ezra say ofcourse fiance,I signed softly happily and laughed " Okay right well come over when ever you are ready and we shall go "

Ezra told me he would be here in five minutes I gasped softly,I had everything ready apart from my make up,I ran up the stairs and started to get ready.

EZRAS PROV

I knocked on the door and waited for her to open the the door opened I smiled softly she looked perfect,a pair of ripped jeans and just a orange top that showed her stomach." Well hello beautiful ready to go and get a few things for your apartment ? "

Aria nodded giving me a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and phone,we both headed for my car and got in.I turned to her and laughed " So my darling where would you like to go first "

Aria shrugged softly " Um lets go to apartment world,I heard there are loads of very nice things in there " I nodded softly and drove there one handed my other hand was holding hers quite tightly.

Everyone now and then I would look at her to find her eyes stuck on mine,I smirked softly " What are you looking at ?" I asked quite curious just shrugged softly " You,I know that I have said this so many times but your PERFECT I dont know what I would do with out you " I just smiled and kissed her hand " Me too babe,me too "

After half n hour drive we fianlly there I started to wonder what type of things she would buy.I grabbed a trolly for her and walked inside seeing all the very moden things that I never got.

Aria smiled and started to pick up all the things in the kitchen,everything was in red and white I guess she was going to have some kind of theme.

As we got to the bedroom things she looked at me " Okay babe what type of stuff should we have to go in the bedroom?" I had no idea why she was asking me " Um what do you mean,its your bedroom isnt it " Aria just smiled softly " It might just be my bedroom but you know you can stay over and everything,I know your only across the hall but I like sleeping by your side I dont know it feels..nice"

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head " Hmm how about a new york theme? It was one of the best weekends of my life,I dont know about you but it was for me " Aria nodded and picked up a New York canvas " It was for me too,oh and the time you said you loved me and also the first day we met I shall never forget these type of memories "

After three hours of shopping for things,Aria finally had everything she man asked her to sign a piece of paper,I wispered in her ear " Sign it as Aria Fitz,let me see if it looks as perfect as it sounds " She did what I said to her and I was right the name suited her very man looked at me and smiled " So how long you been married then ? first time buyers?" I smirked softly and looked at him " Getting married and no actually this just just going to be her house,very complicated story " The man nodded softly " I think I know you from collage in Holis..Um let me then Ez-Ezzzr- Ah yeh Ezra,wow mate its been awhile! do you remember me its Danny?"

Me and Danny talked for a good 20 minutes about how life was going,I told him most of the story about me and Aria and he was quite happy for us.I was glad someone found the story quite romantic in a way.

As me and Aria got in the car I looked at her to see her bitting her lip she only did this when she was worried about something.  
>"Aria whats the matter?" She stayed quite for a few minutes then opened her mouth " I got a text from A today,she had been at the apartment store since she sent me this" Aria gived me the phone and I started to read the text message<p>

Well well have somebody been naughty,havnt told mommy your engagned or anything oh wait does she know your even daiting your teacher? Hmm I think NOT maybe I should send her a letter about your father and you what do you think? Oh and by the way Aria im sure you will settle into your new apartment very nicley since your English teacher will help you and there is also a suprise for you from me. - The bitch that decided to send you a text A x

Who would do such a thing,blackmailing some poor inoccent girls,none of them deserved this,nobdoy deservse this kind of blackmail,it is just wrong.I signed softly and deleted the text message " Babe listen she can not hurt you,I wont let her ! You are my life,if she wants to go and tell your mother about us then let her be I will be willing do anything for you and that is a promise."

ARIAS PROV

(Yeah I know I normally just do Arias prov then Ezras then end it but I thought I would change it today. :) x )

Back at the apartment,Ezra went home to change and I stayed in my apartment as all the stuff I bought started to come. I smiled softly as I started to put everything in my kitchen in the correct place where I wanted it,know I felt very grown up.

Once the last thing came into my apartment I signed the paper for the very last time and then sat on my red leather settie.  
>Just as I was starting to fall asleep there was a knock on my door,I got up and went to it and opened standing with a bottle of wine and two glasses was Ezra he smiled softly " Hi I live across the hall didnt know you lived her Aria." I giggled softly " Ezra I am not being funny or anything but your glad we are careful you are not that good at just being my teacher and I am glad about that "<p>

I pulled Ezra into my apartment and closed the door,slowly I turned around and kissed him with passion " I love you " Ezra took my by the hand and we sat on the settie " I love you too Aria always and no matter what happens I will always love you "

I knew tonight was the night it was time...We both went to the bedroom and spent the rest of the night exploring.

(Hehe sorry I didnt put MUCH detail into that but you get it right ? bedroom ;) someone should burst in right now :L but thats not gunna happen )

NORMAL PROV.

Arias phone was sitting on her table when the light started to flash three new messages all from A..Aria would have to wait until tomorrow to find out who they are from.

(Hi well thats this chapter done,god been a long night Jesus loves me so much he didnt end the world :L aww high five for Jesus is what I say - Well lots of love Caitlin xx)


	16. Chapter 16

(Well hello :) I hope you have liked my story so far ive been really happy with the comments I have been having,umm I am going to put up two chapters on monday and tuesday since my exams start on wednesday and they dont stop until friday but on friday I shall do a long chapter or fun reading the next few chapters they are HOPEFULLY going to get good x Oh im starting with Ezra prov and all first today because I thought it would be good for him to start of for once :) xx )

EZRA PROV.

That night before was amazing,I had no idea that we would do that I thought we was going to wait but truth to be told im glad we might be my student to everyone else but she was my world,my fiance to me and nothing was going to change that.

I stepped out of the bed putting my pants on and went to the kitchen starting to some coffee for myself.  
>As I got the cups out I felt someones arms around my waist and smirked turning around " Good morning babe sleep well in your new apartment ?" ( Whooaaah the ? signs have a dot under them :L x )<p>

Aria nodded and kissed me softly " Well yes I did thanks it was a lot better with you by my side and oh by the way last night was amazing " she winked at me and grabbed a cup of coffee

I laughed softly and sat down on the chair next to her " So what do you have planned for us today ?" I asked her softly not knowing what day it was.

She looked at me and signed softly " We are going back to school today Ezra remeber? its 6:30am hmm why dont you go and grab clothes from your apartment then come and join me in the shower?" I asked softly I knew I shouldnt say yes but I couldnt help it " Well actually Aria I would love to however I have to get a few things from my apartment,I will go and get ready then come back to you."

I kissed her on the head and went to my apartment,there was a few messages on my machine all coming from Ella,I clicked play and started to listen to them "Ezra listen we need to talk I seen you a few days ago with um Aria and I just wanted to talk to you about what I saw,I wont over react or anything "

The other messages was just like that,I started to panic I would see her in the school I had no idea what I was going to do !

I decided to push it to the side until I seen my shower I went over to my closet and went to find something nice to wear,I picked out a blue shirt,black trousers and a jacket that would be classes as fit for I was ready I knocked on Arias door waiting for her to answer,thinking back to them messages this might be the last time I ever see Aria.

(Ohhh whas gunna happen ;) )

ARIAS PROV.

There was a knock on my door I signed softly I knew it was Ezra but why didnt he just open the door he knew I wouldnt care " COME IN " I yelled as I put the finishing touches of my make up on my face.I looked up softly to see Ezra standing there he looked worried " Ezra whats the matter you look worried?"

I came and stood infront of him taking his hands in mine " What has happened for you to look so worried,Ezra please tell me "

Finally after a few minutes he opens his mouth " Your moher knows about us,she seen me and you together when there was a huricane and we was together sleeping next to each other,she heard us talking but she didnt want to say anything because she didnt understand at first..she wants to see us soon as possible,dinner time I think "

This is when I started to panic but also there was a sense of relif I knew my mother she just wanted the best for me " Ezra its fine honestly,my mother just wants me to be happy and if that means accepting us together then thats what she will do,she was going to find some point after graduation,listen to me my mother will not tell anyone I promise you everything is going to be okay "

Ezra kissed me softly on the lips then pulled back " Okay lets go and face the music is it? I mean as long as I have you then everything is going to be fine "

I grabbed my bag,make up bag,phone,apartment keys and we left walking hand in hand out of the building.  
>We kissed each other with passion then went to are diffrent cars.<p>

Ezzra went first and I left five minutes after but going the other way to the I got to school and parked my car my mother was there waiting for me " Mom what are you doing here I thought you went away with Dad and Mike ?"

I bit my lip softly I knew why she was here and she knew I knew but still I had to say something so it wouldnt be akward to begin with " Aria I know Ezra told you that I left him voicemails and listen I am not going to tell anyone about you too BUT I would like to see you both at dinner,please may you and Ezra both come to my office nobody shall be there"

I nodded at my mother then walked to my first class which was English,I always went a few minutes earlier that I should do just so I could talk to Ezra.I knocked on the door then came in " Hello " I said softly he smirked " Well hello my beautiful fiance what can I do for you today ?" I came and sat in the front row and shrugged softly " Hmm well my mother wants to see us at dinner time her office and oh dont worry she is actually fine with us but she does want to go over a few things I think its to be sensible and stuff,I dont think she realises how sensible we have been "

He walkedover to me and kissed me on the cheek then lips for a few minutes,I wanted to stay like this forever but class was going to start soon so I knew we had to pull away.I felt his lips tear away from mine and as I opened my eyes I seen him sitting at his desk looking at me,damn he looked good.

The first three lessons of the day went by in a blur it was now time to face the and Ezra walked into my mothers office and sat down together holding hands,my mother walked in and sat in the chair infront of us " So you pair,when did this begin ?"

Ezra smiled softly thinking back to that day " Well Ella I was in a collage bar just relaxing having one last drink before I went home,I only had the one when Aria walked I seen her I wondered who was this girl,she looked beautiful perfect.I did not say anyting to her at first,she was just there and when I looked at her she look quite sad so I asked her whats wrong and she told me,we got talking then after two hours we kissed and it was perfect. Ella listen I did try and stop my relationship with Aria I went to New York looking for a job but I couldnt stay away,I hate the idea of never seeing her again and making her truth is Ella I am in love with her "

I looked at Ezra and smiled before looking back at my mother " Mom I love him too he is my everything I dont know what would happen if I lost him "

Ella smiled at them both,im sure I seen a tear in her eye " Well you two I guess your made for each other,one more question Aria what ring is that ?"

I giggled softly and showed her the ring " Mom its an engagment ring Ezra proposed to me and it was was wonderful,it happened when we was in New York in Ezra parents was one of the best days of my life ! "

Ella nodded and gived them a hug " Congrats you two but listen you can not tell anyone until you are no longer student and teacher just so then you wont be in trouble,right well that is it get back to class now other wise people will start to suspect a thing "

Me and Ezra nodded and walked out,I looked at him and smiled "See didnt I tell you as long as you are with me then things can not go wrong,I love you "

He kissed me on the lips and smiled " Babe I love you too always "

ELLAS PROV.

So that is that,my daughter is engaged with her English teacher and I am actually okay with this.I had no idea what was going to happen next,when should I tell Brian ..on second thoughts no I am not going to do that things could end bad and I wanted my daughter and Ezra to be happy.

No matter what happened I will be there to support them however if Ezra breaks her heart then thats it he will have to deal with me and everyone else who told Aria to be careful,they was a sweet couple mind and thats what made me think back to when I was first in love with Brian,I knew they would last no matter what.

(so thats it :) Like it ? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX )


	17. Chapter 17

(Well hello sorry I havnt uploaded in a few days been quite busy with exams and stuff :/ umm well I am now going to upload as much as I can,next week on the friday im off to cardiff for two days maybe so might not upload but its half term so monday,tuesday,wednesday,not thursday since I have a sleep over and got to go to school for 3 HOURS for statistics ohh no :L um but yeah thank you for being so supportive and I love every single comment well I dunno if I have bad hmm but like oh well :) x keep on reading x_ )

Chapter 17 - Best birthday ever.

Arias prov.

"Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,happy birthday little princess happy birthday to you " ..This is what I woke up to this morning I mean COME ON how old am I just turned 17 I should be treated like a grown up once and a while.

As I sat up in my bed I looked around " Mom how did you get into my apartment and what time is it ?" My mother didnt really listen to me she handed me a few bags and cards that had been posted through me door.I signed softly the only person I wanted right now was Ezra.

After waiting for my mother to answer she giggled softly " Ezra left me in dont worry he will be back soon he said he was going to get changed then come in with your present,oh I wonder what he will get you"

Since my mother found out three weeks ago she had been very suportive,she had actually understood why me and Ezra went through all the mother had something to tell me about what happened before when she was in collage but every time I ask her she would just change the subject something was defo up !

I hugged my mother as she was leaving and smiled " Thank you mom for all the money and presents,I will see if I can pop over later or something,oh I will see you in school to " I watched my mother leave then went to close the door before I laughed softly Ezra was standing in the arch way of his apartment with about three bags and a bunch of red roses.

I smiled at him and pulled him inside to my apartment " Well good morning Mr Fitz" Ezra kissed me softly on the lips then sat down on the settie,I went to make some coffee for him when he shook his head " Babe come and sit down,I want you to come and open all the presents I got you please for me" I wanted to take all the presents and just chuck them away,I hated it when he spent money on me it made me feel awful that he would spend so much money on me and I hardly get him anything.

I smiled softly and sat besides him and took his hand " You didnt have to get anything,you already given me you and that is the best present any girl can ask for." Ezra took no notice of me and handed me the card first I looked at the card and before I even opened it I laughed softly there was a little message on it " to my soon to be wife hope you have an amazing day I know your in school but oh well its going to be good after,now open the card and your presents."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning back and opening the card,on the front was a card made out of pictures of me and Ezra it was so sweet,I opened the card and started to read it " To my beautiful amazing girl HAPPY BIRTHDAY (: your finally a year older,do you know what that means ? we have been together for a year and half and it has been amazing.I hope everything you wish for will come too and I will always love you forever. Ezra xxxxxx "

I giggled softly " I love your card,its amazing and oh by the way I love you too " I opened all the presents he got me and smiled all together he got me,two holistar tops,tickets to Greece for me and him and also a the locket had a picture of me and him and a few words saying " My darling no matter what happens,I will always love you with everything I have xxx "

I could not help but shread a few tears,he ment everything to me and I knew he would do anything to stay with me.I looked at my phone and laughed " Come on we got to go get to school,thank you for such an amazing morning it has been one of the best and I shall never forget it." I kissed him softly then harder before grabbing my bag and opening the door.

EZRAS PROV.

( I aint being funny but I am running out of ideas right now for this chapter,I have no idea why I decided to let people find out about them getting married but OH WELL :L x )

I looked at Aria and smirked softly,I gived her a slow kiss before getting out of the car,we came a few minutes early since we was not ready for people to know about us yet and also we are also not supposed to be going out but you can not help who you fall in love with.

Once I got out of the car I walked up the stairs and into my class sitting down,in a few minutes I would have to watch the love of my life be with all her friends celebrating her birthday whilst I will have to stay away from her until she gets home.

As I watched Arias friends all come up to her giving her presents I could not help but look and smile,she was wearing her engagment ring,the locket and also the bracelet I got her on our first month going over with eachother.

After a long hour the lesson had finally ended,I sat on the edge of the desk waiting for everyone to leave apart from Aria. I closed the door and locked it,I turned around to see her putting all the shades down.  
>I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck " How has your birthday been so far beautiful?" I took her to sit down and waited for her to answer.<p>

I could see her looks at all the presents she had from her friends and she just shrugged " It would be better if I was with you all day but I get you all to myself tomorrow so I guess I can not complain." Her phone started to go off and she let go of one of my hands and answered it " Hell mom what is it?" She signed listening to her phone then put it off,she had gone over to the door and opened it leaving her mother in then locking it again..I was quite confused why did Ella want to see us for right now?

I smiled softly as Aria came back to stand by my side taking me hand as me both waited for what Ella wanted to talk to is.  
>" Aria I just wanted to let you know that you have no other lessons today,you are booked off timetable today and so are you Ezra I heard you talking last night about how you wanted to be together all day so that is what is happining. "<p>

I laughed softly " Thank you Ella but how did you manage to do that? I mean I have four other classes today." Ella just grinned at me " Ezra when your single and dating the head master then you can get all sort of special treatment,oh and dont go telling anyoneabout me and Roy(headmaster) im not ready yet"

Aria just hugged her mother then pulled away " Thank you mam,this is amazng ! its going to be one of the best birthdays I have "

Before me and Aria had chance to walk out of the room Ella went infront of us " Could you do me a favour? Your dad is coming round tonight and he wants to say happy birthday I said it would be nice if we ALL could have a meal,including you Ezra is that okay? He doesnt know about you two "

I nodded softly " That would be wonderful,we are going to have to tell him soon,I would say tonight but I dont know how he would react and I dont want to upset Aria on her birthday " Aria smiled " Ezra nothing can upset me today as long as I have you then i shall be the happiest girl in the world."

Hearing the girl I love say this made my day,I smiled and took her hand " We shall be there Ella no matter what,oh what time do we got to be there?"

Ella bit her lip trying to think " Say about 6ish is that okay for both of you,your both welcome to stay afterwards to in the guest room"

Aria laughed softly " We dont have a guest room mom " Ella smiled and shrugged " Aria you dont live in the house anymore,your room is now the guest room its the same colour and stuff just theres hardly any of your stuff in there since you took it all,dont worry hun I havnt forgot about you your room with always be your room no matter where you go."

(Anyone got tumblr or twitter :)- Twitter caitlinlouisex3 and my tumblr is -caitlinhardingx3 ;) amazing name right)

Once we was out of the school we headed back to our apartments,Aria opened hers and pulled me in " im going to get changed in to something else then we can go wherever you want,I do need to find something to wear for tonight though" she started to laugh,all I could think about what how amazing it was.I could not find anything wrong with her she was just perfect.

Half n hour passed and Aria came out of her bedroom dressed in one of the holistar tops I got her which was white and said holistar,california dreams under it and skinny jeans,god she looked good im glad I picked that top for her now.

She came and sat by me " How do I look and please dont lie to me tell me your honest opinion?" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek " Babe you look amazing,wonderful and that is my honest opinion.I know I say this a lot but im serious I have no IDEA how I got a girl like you." I could see a tear roll down her face I kissed it away then stood up " Come on lets go to the mall I need to get something to wear for tonight to im going to take loads of pictures "

I took Arias hand and headed out to my car,I opened the door for her and waited for her to get Aria had gotten in I climbed into the drivers seat and looked at her,she had the expression of fear on her face " Aria whats wrong ?"

Aria just handed me the phone and there was text,I knew this wasnt good " Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,happy birthday dear Aria happy birthday to you have been thinking I was gone right?  
>wrong im back,btw love the presents Ezra got you lush holistar top oh and hope you like my presents you asked for one of them the last night I seen you remember? You might think im being nice I aint but dont worry im gunna let you have your fun and im gunna have mine as much as possible,you might think im horrid but I aint im ALISON remember I always know whats best for people apart from myself. "-A<p>

I looked at Aria " What does this mean?" Aria just shrugged " It means she has been watching us every single step,she knew what you got me for my birthday,she knew I thought she was gone but yet she hasnt done anything to me scary to think that Alison has to two sides to her only wants the best of you and she will do anything to show you that and 2. she wants you to be diffrent and reckless im not just wondering what did I ask her for the night she went,I said a few things when I was drunk so it could be anything.

I went to say something when I felt the vibration in my hand,I looked down to see a new text of A,I opened it up and there was a picture of me and Aria sitting in the car right now and also a message " Tell your girlfriend look in her bag,her present is in there ".I told Aria to do this and watched as she pulled out a diary " Why has she given you a diary"

I watched as Aria started to laugh " Ezra she is playing with me,on the night she went missing we was talking about secrets and I said that I had a diary and I lost it and inside that diary was every secret I kept,there was pictures that only me and the girls was supposed to see and Alison must have took it and now I have it back however she has given me her old one and a new one..somethings up "

Aria opened her old diary and started to laugh " Ive had this diary since I was eight years old,all my secrets are inside it,seems stupid now " I looked over to see her secrets like first boyfriend and she never told her mother,  
>when she 14 and got drunk and little things like that.<p>

Aria bit her lip " Theres a lot of secrets that are pretty dark I guess im going to show you them" I watched as she filped over the pages and signed " Okay there is a few secrets that your gunna have to know other wise A will tell all of them to you all of my secrets and the reason im telling you everything is because I want no secrets between us "

I knodded softly and waited for her to start " June 21st 2007 Hanah just told me that she is Anorexic and stays skinny by shoving a tooth brush down her throught to stay skinny,an hour has passed and I tried it" She looked at me to see that my face was horrified and for a good reason too,she was beautiful she did not have to do that !

She took a deep breath then went on " July 7th the night I got drunk for the first time felt good I had no idea the rush you could have from drinking alcohol,I know if I told anyone then I would get in trouble Alison said she always got drunk so I should." Aria looked at me then bit her lip " I didnt write in it after that until I was in iceland,I went off the road and done a lot of crazy things,nobody knows what I done but I got drunk every night,hooked up with some diffrent boy and I knew this wasnt me but I had so much going father told me to keep a secret and it was about how he was having an affair with his student and I did it because I didnt want my mother to get hurt but it turned out I hurt her even more since I didnt tell her."

I could see Aria get a bit upset I shook my head " Aria I understand everything you are saying and you dont have to tell me all this,I love you for who you are and forgot about the past look straight ahead because the future is much more important than the past"

And with that she put the diarys away and looked ahead laughing " Your right,and guess what I love you too"

(Well thats that chapter:L its got two parts to it as there is a dinner invlovled that could get INTRESTING not promising anything ;) but yeaaaaaaaah thought I would just end it here since I havnt uploaded in a while comments please? and I know I got like mistakes etc:L x)


	18. chapter 17 example need to read x

**Well hello my darling hows it going ? So yeah it has been a long time since I last uploaded a chapter and that is because I have no idea where to go on from here,im thinking to do a new story and leave this until I can think of a new story...what do you think of that ?.**

**The new story would be better since I would use more detail and stuff please can you comment back :) x **

**love you all best wishes to everyone - caitlin and yeah im 14 no longer the youngest :D chufffin xxxx**


End file.
